Sennin Hunter
by sinisteruto
Summary: Eight months after the chimera ant saga, Gon has not only purged his nen restriction, but has become a key member of the criminal syndicate known as Akatsuki. How will Gon and his comrades fare with the V6 and the Hunter Assossiation gunning for him and his syndicate brothers and sisters? And what role will the troupe and chimera ants play in this unfolding episode?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hunter x Hunter or any other anime or series I might use for inspiration.

_**Sennin Hunter**_

_My name is Gon Freecs. I am a resident of Whale Island, the head and founder of the Freecs family of Bounty Hunters, and a member of the infamous mercenary organisation, the Akatsuki. Eight months ago, the world was in a crisis and humans were in danger of being replaced as the dominant species in the world. This incident was labelled as the chimera ant saga. The chimera ant king, Meruem took over East Gourteu as his headquarters and planned to spread his influence and control all over the world, killing all normal humans and converting all of those with special aura into chimera ant/human hybrids. _

_A punitive force was sent into East Gourteu to defeat the king and his royal guard, thereby ending the chimera ant saga. I was one of the members of that squad and I ended up having a revenge one on one battle with one of the King's royal guard, a woman by the name Neferpitou. She'd killed a dear friend of mine, someone whom I even considered as family, or at least, I thought he was dead at the time, how was I supposed to know he'd be reincarnated as a chimera ant female?_

_In any case, to defeat Neferpitou and exact my revenge, I was willing to sacrifice everything, even my life, and as it turns out, my life was the sacrifice required in order to evolve my body and gain the power needed to kill her. If it wasn't for Killua and his little brother, Alluka, I wouldn't be alive right now. The chairman, Netero-san, also risked and lost his life in order to complete the mission, and his actions were the direct cause of King Meruem, Menthuthuyoupi, and Shaiapouf's deaths._

_I was surprised and quite frankly, disapointed to find out that I had lost my ability to use nen after Alluka healed me. But right now, I'm very greatful for that, because I believe that I would never have discovered my ultimate ability if I never had to learn to use nen the traditional way, traditional way as in to spend hours and hours a day meditating in order to open each of my aura nodes._

_Naturally, this training was done in the jungle surrounding my home, specifically near ponds and water falls. That's where I feel most at ease and comfortable after all. And I realised the reason for this a month into my training. I have a special ability, the ability to collect aura from my surroundings, in other words, from nature itself. My body undergoes a few transformations when I enter what I now refer to as sage mode. Three thick whisker-like linings appear on each of my cheeks, my eyes take on a gold hue with a black cross in the middle and gold highlights appear on my hair. Not only that, but my canine teeth become elongated too and hands resemble claws with the way my nails get elongated. _

_These physical changes are not that important though, what is important is the power I gain when I enter sage mode. Kurapica once told me that he was a conjurer, but became a specialist who has a one hundred percent affinity for all nen categories when his eyes turn red. I remember thinking to myself how amazing such a thing was, and all of the things I would do if I had that kind of power. I never once imagined I would find myself in the same boat, that I too would be able to enter a state where I could use all nen categories with one hundred percent efficiency for as long as I could maintain that state._

_Using all nen categories is not the only thing I gain from sennin mode though, my recovery and healing rate are enhanced, my physical strength and speed are also enhanced when I enter this mode. Furthermore, the strength and capacity of my aura is also greatly enhanced, after all, I have access to external aura that I can add to my own when I'm in this mode._

_There are withdrawals though, for one, I can only maintain this mode for only five minutes in battle, and it takes a whole two minutes of medidating and standing still for me to enter this mode. In other words, this is not an ability I can use in a spur of the moment fight, but it should still be useful for missions, as I can enter the mode before I reveal myself to the enemy. Also, it might take a while, but I believe I can one day get to a point where I can enter the mode instantly and fight for maybe twenty minutes in it, that might take a long time, though, and it would have been impossible had I not developed the shadow clone technique._

_This is a really amazing technique, it is a conjurer type technique where I create real doppelgangers of myself, So far I can create thirty of them when I am in sennin mode, but only two when I'm normal because I only have 60 percent compatibility with conjurer type techniques in that state. This technique is a blessing from the heavens, because my clones have accesss to all the skills, memories, and other abilities that I have, and every experience and memory they gain is transfered back to me when I cancel the technique. With this technique, I was able to rapidly become powerful, in fact, it took only two months for me to triple my strength from when I faced Pitou, that is, to triple my base strength without entering sage mode. Ofcourse, I'm not taking my adult form into account here, I was only in that form for a few minutes, I never got to test and learn it's limits. _

_In any case, the reason for my rapid improvemens is because I assigned troups of shadow clones to develop my nen and mental abilities for me while I, the original, focused solely on my physical training and development. In other words, for the last seven months, I've been training only my body. For someone who is naturally an enhancer, to be able to train only your body for that long without neglecting your nen training is food from the heavens, because my nen skills have grown side by side with my body as shadow clones have been assigned to develop my ten, ko, ren, gyo, ken, ryu, rock-paper-scissors, and other affiliated nen abilities. Other clones have been assigned to expand on my base abilities too, paper is an emitter ability and scissors is a transmuter ability. I felt that I needed to expand on these categories as well rather than to rely soley on my rock - paper- scissors techniques, so that my fighting style can have a little diversity even if I can't find the time required to enter sennin mode. Ofcourse, it goes without saying that I've worked on all the nen categories so that I can properly utilise the benefits when I get the chance to enter sennin mode. _

_Nevertheless, aside from training, I've used my riches as a hunter to pay for my grandmother's funerlal, she died of old age six months ago. I also started training with Mito-san after grandma's death, this is because I have turned us into a bounty hunting family, therefore, every member of this family has to have the ability to fight, much like the Zoldyck family, but far less cruel or harsh. Also, I've realised that leaving any family member defenseless is not ideal, especially since I turned us into a family of bounty hunters. In any case, Mito-san is a specialist with the ability she refers to as the particle release. It's quite a useful ability, but as a result, she is far more scary than she used to be. I do my best not to mess with her nowadays, and I am forced to obey her every demand. Can you believe this! Damn, it's still better than leaving her defenseless though._

_Anyway, because of my work as I bounty hunter, Akatsuki quickly took notice of me and they tracked me down very quickly. That is because, unlike the Zoldyck family, I don't kill indescriminately just for the sake of money, I do my background research before I capture or kill a bounty. After concluding my research, I must be able to classify the person as either evil, or at least, their actions, whether because of an inherent evil or ignorance, must fall under the category of inhumane. In other words, murderers, rapists, extortioners, oppressors, corrupt government officials, chaos instigators, etc etc. If I judge both the act and the motive/reason as constituting evil, then I accept the mission and hunt down the bounty. I don't want to turn a blind eye to all of this evil in the world, that is because, what if I turn a blind eye and Mito-san becomes a victim of one of these people when I could have actually prevented it?_

_Anyway, it turns out that the Akatsuki have the same idea. Pein, our leader, considers himself to be the God Of Peace, and he wants to create a world of peace and posperity, free of chaos, oppression, femine, and war. Honestly, I'm surprised that someone who has never met me was able to deduce my personality simply by looking at my bounty list. I didn't think my selective bounty hunting would be that obvious. Nevetheless, once I heard the finer details of his plan, I was more than happy to join the organisation. _

_I've also used mine and some of Akatsuki's money to buy most of the businesses in Whale Island, and Akatsuki helped me to buy a large piece of land, practically the whole jungle and forests of Wave Island. In other words, I practically own the whole island right now, and since then, because of my influence, Wave Island's economy has sky rocketed and the people love me for it, although, I was popular in the island even before this ordeal._

_This is Akatsuki's way of doing business, as a mercenary organisation, we have taken to eliminating all evil in the world while making money at the same time. Ofcourse, we only label ourselves as a mercenary organisation, because it isn't really about the money, at least not as much as it was when the organisation was founded. Initially, the organisation really needed the money, but since then, the organisation has used the money to establish and buy numerous lucrative business and different countries, in other words, the organisation makes billions of money even without our mercenary activities. Nowadays we do both mercenary jobs and pro-bono jobs, and we justify the pro-bono as giving back to the community, after all, some of those pro-bono missions have directly and indirectly advanced Akatsuki's social standing and interests._

_Anyway, the bottom line is, we, Akatsuki, in the same manner that I took over Wave Island, now control a lot of small islands and those small islands, if we were to put their resources together, constitute an empire like alliance. This is the initial phase of our world take-over plan, which will in turn lead to world peace under our guidance_

_In any case, to bring things closer to home, I now have my own palace in the forest, it's about as big as the Supreme Leader of East Gourtea, and I have only five security guards, and those are my foxbear Kon, his cubs Ron, Son, and Don, and the mother of his cubs, Fiona. In other words, he has dedicated himself, his family, and his descendants as a family of bodyguards that will serve the Freecs family of Bounty Hunters for the rest of time. _

_I was able to open Kon and his wife's aura nodes with my sage nen, and as a result, his cubs were born with the ability to use nen. It is difficult to teach an animal how to use advanced nen abilities, the only way is to spar with them and let their instincts and experience do the rest. Anyway, if there is one common trait between them, it is that they, much like I can in sage mode, have the ability to sense negative emotions. This makes them the ideal security guards, as they can easily distinguish between a person who enters the residence with good or neutral intentions, or one with hostile intentions._

_Anyway, that's enough of the past for now, you won't believe what just happened though. The phantom troupe just entered my residence, and the fact that they entered without causing a ruckus leads me to believe that they are actually here with good intentions, or at least, they don't have any hostile intent, otherwise they would have never made it this far. Well, at least not without sustaining any injuries, Kon and his family are powerful nen users after all._

"It's been quite a while since we met face to face, Gon." Chrollo, the leader of the phantom troupe, greeted casually.

"Oh! Hehehehehe! What a surprise, you guys are not going to try and use me to lure out Kurapica again are you?" Gon asked, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

_'Kuso, at least Kon could have warned me somehow that some powerful people were coming even if they have no hostility in them, I could have at least changed my outfit.' _Gon thought wearily.

Some might think that his outfit should have been the least of his concerns in light of his circumstances, however, that would be far from correct. Anyone who was someone in the underwold knew about Akatsuki, and they knew that Akatsuki always wear a black suit with a red tie and a black glove with red clouds on it. Ofcourse, not many knew that the glove was actually a conjured nen glove. It was a technique that automatically reacted to a person's nen, in other words, it only activated when the person was using aura. If Gon were to force himself into a state of zetsu, as he was right now, the glove would disappear altogether, also, a bearer of the glove could hide it even when they were using their nen by simply applying In to it. This was Pein's technique, a technique that he used to keep track of their movements and location in case one of them was captured, which was ofcourse unlikely given how strong each member was, but not impossible. The technique was however used primarily for communication, as Pein could use it to open a mental communication link with a member from anywhere in the world. Anyway, regardless of the fact that the glove disappeared or not in a state of Zetsu, Gon was still weary of the phantom troupe finding out about his affiliation as he didn't know how the phantom troupe would react, and whether they would keep the information to themselves or not.

"Don't worry, we have no intention to hurt you, Gon Freecs. At least not today." Chrollo replied.

"You know, for some strange reason, that doesn't make me feel any less uneasy, in fact, that actually makes me feel even more uneasy than I was before." Gon replied with a wide smile.

"Bastard! You sure know how to spoil a surprise with your casual attitude, I expected a far more comical reaction from you." Phinks said, not knowing whether to be pissed off, amused, or impressed right now, he and the rest of his comrades making themselves comfortable as they sat themselves in Gon's dining table, with Chrollo sitting at the far end opposite Gon, who was sitting at the head of the table, Shalnak and Feitan sitting on each side closest to Gon.

"Hmmm...you know, I'm not sure I like you two sitting so close to me. I think I'd be more comfortable with Machi-chan and Shizuku-chan."

"Sexist bastard! You think you have a better chance against us because we're girls?" Shizuku asked irritably.

"Huh? Oh no it's nothing like that! It's just that, well, Feitan-san is a torture expert who likes cutting people up, and Shalnark is a mind raper who likes sticking needles into people. I don't think anyone would be comfortable sitting so close to them."

"He does have a point." Feitan replied casually.

"You think so? Hahaha! Well, now that I think about it from a neutral perspective, he does kinda have point, although I never would have expected him to be so blunt about it." Shalnark replied.

"What the hell are you talking about, Shalnark! He's an enhancer, no one is more likely to be so blunt about it than him." Nobunaga said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah whatever! Just let the boss speak already, this is not an entirely social gathering you know." Pakunoda cut in swiftly, causing Gon to stare at her with intense concentration.

"What?" Pakunoda asked irritably.

"Are you Pakunoda's twin sister?" Gon asked curiously.

"No." Pakunoda replied simply.

"Then, how is it that you're alive? I was told that you had died because you tried to defy Kurapica's nen restriction that was placed on you." Gon asked curiously.

"I was revived thanks to the boss's efforts. The boss found a nen user who had an unrivaled healing nen. The boss wanted to steal his abilities, so he had Shalnark control him with his manipulator abilities so that the boss can learn all about his abilities. That's when we found out that he had a special technique to revive a dead person, but at the expense of his own life. The boss ordered Shalnark to have him use the technique to ressurrect me." Pakunoda explained.

"Wow that's so amazing! Although I do feel sorry for the guy, he was probably saving that technique for a loved one. Well, in any case, I'm happy for you, welcome back, Pakunoda!" Gon replied with a genuine smile.

"Thanks." Pakunoda replied simply.

_'Tche, what's he so happy about?' _Pakunoda thought to herself.

"Ahem, anyway, Gon, it's like Pakunoda said, this is not an entirely social gathering. We have some business to discuss with you." Chrollo said.

"Okay, you have my attention." Gon said with a serious expression.

"We want you to join the spider." Chrollo said, not beating about the bush at all and going straight to the point, causing Gon's eyes to widen slightly in surprise, but only slightly, because he'd already noted this as an outside possible reason for the spider's presence in his house, what with them not triggering his security's negative sensing and also with Nobunaga trying to recruit him in the past.

"Joining the spider would be a direct betrayal to Kurapica, also, I'm incapable of killing innocent bystanders like you guys do to complete your missions. Furthermore, I don't know how much you guys know, but I had to sacrifice my ability to use nen in order to defeat one of the members of the royal guard during the chimera ant saga, so I'd be of no use to you guys even if I could or wanted to join." Gon replied smoothly.

_'Also, with the way you guys conduct yourselves to complete missions, I won't be surprised if we clash in a battle, or even battles to death in the future, your ways directly contradict the way Akatsuki wants the world to run.' _Gon thought to himself.

"These royal guards, and the king too, just how strong were they?" Chrollo asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Let me put it like this, I was part of a punitive force that was sent to East Goureau to defeat the king and his royal guard. The plan was for four distinct battles to take place. The chaiman of the Hunter Association, Isaac Netero was to take on the King, I and Killua were to take on one of the royal guard, her name was Neferpitou, Morel-san and Knov-san were meant to take on Shaipouf, and Knuckle, Melereon, and Shoot were meant to take on Menthuthuyoupi. Out of all those four battles, we were working on the premise of getting a 3-1 scoreline against us, in other words, our job was simply to seperate the royal guard from the King long enough for Netero-san to defeat him, only Netero-san was actually expected to win." Gon explained much to the shock and interest of the members of the phantom troupe.

"So in other words, the main goal of the mission was to take out the King, and without the King the royal guard would lose their sense of purpose, maybe even their unity. And after the fact of the King's death, Netero-san could pick them off one by one at any time. But even Netero-san lost his life against the king, he had to use a suicide bombing tactic just to win. So in the end, no one was expected to win in a straight out battle, and if the royal guard was as attached as you seem to imply they were to the king, they would also get poisoned by the bomb that killed the king, because, they would rush recklessly to his side as soon as they realised something was wrong." Chrollo replied.

"Exactly." Gon confirmed simply.

"I see." Chrollo trailed of thoughtfully.

_'I wonder how well I would have faired against the royal guard and the king? It's not something that can easily be judged without actual experience though, I'd have to fight against them to know for sure. In any case, it seems like the royal guard function much in the same way as my comrades and I do. When I was captured by that Kurapica, they became very vulnerable and lost. This is precisely what I had wanted to avoid when I set the rules, but it seems like something that is inevitable. Which means, the burden on the leader is to become so strong that it is impossible to be defeated or captured, otherwise his subordinates will perish.' _Chrollo thought to himself, only to be interupted from his thoughts by Gon's voice.

"The true purpose of your visit was not to recruit me into your organisation was it? You should already know how I feel about that from our last encounter. You heard that I was considered a hero of the chimera ant saga and that I had singularily defeated a member of the royal guard. In other words, the true purpose of your visit was to determine my current state of power and how much of a threat I might pose to your organisation in the future. Am I right?" Gon asked retorically.

"Yes and no. No, we did actually come to recruit you, and yes, we did want to determine those things about you as well..."

"Well, nevetherless, my answer is no. I will not join your organisation." Gon cut in.

"Okay, fair enough. Then why don't you explain to us how exactly your family of bounty hunters works? You see I've had Shalnark look into you, and we know that you killed some pretty big hitters in your bounty hunting exploits, people that are literally impossible for a normal human to take out, and even for most nen users. How could you have killed these people without the ability to use nen? Was your nen really sealed away by a restriction you placed on yourself to take out a royal guard and if it was, is it really still sealed away or are you just using zetsu right now to deceive us?" Chrollo asked with an intense expression.

"Just because I can't use nen doesn't mean that I can't teach others to use it in my steed. And just so you know, the security around the house is not as lex as you might seem to believe. My security guards have the ability to sense negative emotions, and unlike nen, that is not something that you can hide with zetsu or In. If you guys had any hostile intentions towards me or any member of the Freecs family, you would have never made it inside so easily. Also, these security guards serve as my arms and legs, in other words, I can order them to eliminate targets. They serve as both my body guards and as my assasins." Gon explained.

_'I didn't want to have to give away that secret, but I had to sacrifice that one in order to protect an even bigger secret. If they think that I rely soley on Kon and his family, then my stance that I still can't use nen becomes a whole lot more believable.' _

"I see. Well, what do you think, Machi?" Chrollo asked.

"He's told the truth this whole time, but he's hiding something, something very important." Machi replied.

_'Kuso! She and her insane instincts! No! Actually, she's the least of my worries, I should be more concerned about Pakunoda. I'll be in really big trouble if Chrollo decides to use her ability.' _Gon thought wearily.

"I see, well, this is quite a problem. I believe it will qualify as a hostile intention if I try to use Pakunoda to get secrets out of you, and even if it didn't, your body guards can turn into assassins under your orders in the blink of an eye given what you've told me about them. The fact that we don't have any further information on their abilities and numbers means it's quite risky to just go ahead do it anyway. Hmmm...well, what about this proposal then. You see, Gon, we happen to know a magnificent nen purgeror, a man that I can personally vouch for. What if I offered his services to you?" Chrollo offered.

"In other words, you think that this guy can free my nen again, and if he does, you want me to join the spider in return?" Gon verified.

"I think it's a fair deal, don't you?" Chrollo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"The answer remains the same, the answer is no. I'm not selling my soul to you Chrollo." Gon replied simply.

"I know enhancers are meant to stubborn, but you're really taking it too far kid." Machi said irritably.

"..."

_'Tche! So you're just going to ignore me huh?' _Machi thought irritably.

"Okay, how about I just help you anyway, with no strings attached. Our contact unseals your nen and we go our seperate ways." Chrollo offered alternatively.

"I would never accept such an offer simply for the fact that it makes absolutely no sense."

_'As if I'd let myself be indebted to you. I know what you're up to you, Chrollo. You're concerned that I've made myself some powerful and important allies because of my exploits, and, should the phantom troupe find themselves in some kind of bind, I'll be obliged to pull in a favor in return for what you did for me. Yeah right, I'm not going to be your pawn!' _Gon thought with resolve and determination.

"It makes no sense to help others in need?" Chrollo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"It makes no sense for a criminal syndicate that places no value on the lives of innocent bystanders to go out of their way to help a potential enemy with no strings attached. You're up to something and I don't want to be a part of it." Gon replied.

_'A man who is loyal to his beliefs and convictions no matter what. I can see the appeal, and I understand why the organisation would want someone like that on our side, especially given the raw talent that he has. But still, aren't we going just a tad bit too far for this guy?' _Kalluto thought with a confused frown.

"I see..."

"Might I make a suggestion, boss?" Kalluto asked.

"Be my guest." Chrollo replied.

"Why not just go ahead and capture him. We can force him to go through the nen purging procedure and then force him to train with us. He might be angry and resentful at first, but once he starts using nen again and realises how strong he can become with our help, he'll be greatful we did what we did in the end." Kalluto suggested casually, as if Gon wasn't even present in the room to begin with.

"That's not quite a bad idea, and if he's still stubborn about it, we can take even more drastic measures. Like for instance, we can have Kalluto and Feitan use their specialty to break him down." Phinks added with conviction.

"You mean use torture and interogation techniques to crush his will? Isn't that a bit extreme?" Machi asked skeptically.

"Frankly, I don't even see why we have to go so far for him, but since you guys seem so determined, this seems to be the only way that you can get your wish." Kalluto said.

"What do you mean? I thought for sure that you more than anyone would be willing to go so far." Machi retorted.

"Me?" Kalluto asked in surprise.

"Ofcourse. This boy has a big influence on your brother. If he joined the organisation, he might be able to convince your brother to join too. Wouldn't that be better for you?" Machi asked retorically, causing Kalluto's eyes to widen suddenly in realisation.

"You guys can do your worst. Let me warn you though, my will won't be that easy to break. Be prepared to spend at least a thousand years trying to do that, that is, assuming you can successfully capture me." Gon replied with a confident smirk.

_'I thought there was something terribly familiar about him, now I finally remember. I only saw him once before, but he's definitely one of Killua's brothers. But why join the phantom troupe, is it an infiltration or what?' _Gon pondered.

"I'm afraid that's true boss. There's a reason I recommended him to you. He's just like Uvo, he won't give in to us even if it kills him." Nobunaga said in exasperation.

_'But that's exactly why the boss wants him to join the organisation, the same reason you wanted him to join. Uvo may have been a stubborn fool, but someone like him was extremely useful when we found ourselves in a pinch, and he became much stronger when his comrades' lives were at stake.' _Franklin thought in realisation.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now. I'm glad we could have a civil conversation together like this, and I appreciate you welcoming us into your home. I'm a bit chuffed you didn't offer us any beverages, but I guess that's acceptable since it was more of a business meeting rather than a social visit. Anyway, I'm looking forward to many more of these gatherings, Gon-kun." Chrollo said as he and his comrades stood up from their seats in preparation for departure, and that was the moment that they also felt it, an incredible aura, no, not just one, but five incredible auras from the direction of the front gate.

"What's that incredible aura?" Phinks spoke out loud.

"K-Kon!" Gon shouted in realisation, the young Freecs running straight out of the dining room without any further words, going straight for the front door with the phantom troupe following right behind him.

What they saw outside was a site none of them were actually expecting, well, Gon expected half of it, he after all was the one that opened the aura nodes of the family of Fox bears, but the phantom troupe didn't expect none of it. They didn't expect to see nen using foxbears in a battle formation and they certainly did not expect to see the group that seemed to be on the receiving end of their ire, a group consisting of the twelve zodiacs, Ging, Pariston, Morel, Knuckle, Shoot, Knov, Killua, and three chimera ants, those being Ikalgo, Palm Siberia, and Kite.

"What's going on, Gon!" Nobunaga shouted, adopting a battle stance with his sword ready to be drawn at any moment.

_'What an incredible aura. It's not as refined as one would expect from a master nen user, but the sheer magnitude and intensity of it more than makes up for that. These...things would be troublesome to deal with.' _Machi thought wearily.

"Kon, Ron, Son, Don, Piona! What are you doing, those are my...!" Gon trailed off, his eyes widening suddenly in surprise and realisation.

_'The defense squad wouldn't attack like this unless at least one of them carried hostile feelings towards me. But who could it be? Pariston? Yes, it has to be him, since he's the only one there that I don't know on a personal level and the things that I know about him aren't pleasant either. But just to be sure...' _

"Kon! Out of all of those guys, which was it?" Gon shouted across.

"Grrrrrrr...rrrrrrrrrr!" Kon replied in a language that only Gon could understand, causing Gon's eyes to widen in sudden realisation.

"You can understand that thing? What did it say?" Phinks asked impatiently.

"It said that all of them are exhibiting negative intent towards me." Gon said, now adopting a serious expression.

_'I'm asking the wrong question. I just walked out of my house with the phantom troupe accompanying me, ofcourse they'd all be feeling aggrieved right now.' _Gon realised.

"Kon! Who were the culprits before I walked out of the door?" Gon asked again.

"Grrrrr...rrrrrr...grrrrrrr!" Kon growled out, causing Gon's eyes to widen even further.

"What did he say this time?" Phinks asked curiously.

"H-he said it was all of them." Gon replied with a slight stutter, doing everything in his power to silence his emotions.

_'I need to calm down. Those are all extremely powerful nen users, and there must be some sort of explanation for this.' _Gon thought.

"Kon I have two requests for you. One, could you use gyo to determine whether these are imposters or not. And two, whether they are imposters or not, I want you and your family to kill anyone who tries to take even one step towards me." Gon said with a deathly tone, causing not only the intruders to bulk in surprise, but even the phantom troupe standing around him.

"There's no need to risk the lives of your family, Gon. As strong as they are, they are clearly outnumbered. Allow us to help, after all, what are friends for." Phinks said with a devious smirk.

_'That bonehead. I never imagined someone like him would come up with such an ingenius plan. Ofcourse, Gon will have to accept our help if he cares about the animals half as much I think he does, and if he does, he'll be indebted to us.' _Machi thought.

_'Even if those animals killed every single enemy, the cost would be too much. Now, what will you do, Gon?' _Nobunaga pondered in anticipation.

"Grrrr...rrrr...rr...rrrrrr!" Kon growled out.

"I see..." Gon trailed off.

"What did he say this time?" Phinks persisted.

"They are not imposters and they all failed the test." Gon replied.

"Gon! What the hell are you doing with those guys? Have you discarded your friendship with Kurapica!" Leorio asked furiously.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Gon, because if you don't..." Kurapica trailed off darkly, his eyes turning red as he entered his emperor time state.

"Whether I answer you or not depends on your explaination for coming here." Gon replied coldly.

"That right there is your head on the porch..."

"Wait Kurapica! There has to be a logical explanation for this. It's possible that Gon is being held hostage in his own residence, it's also possible that he is being controlled with nen. Also, if this is the case, this might be the answer to the reason we're here. It's possible that the troupe is in league with the Akatsuki and they are using Gon as a smokescreen for their alliance, maybe to make us fight against each other." Killua tried to reason out.

_'Akatsuki? So that's why they're here? Because I'm a suspect? Is that why they have come here with the twelve zodiacs, Ging, Pariston, and my comrades from the chimera ant saga?' _Gon thought.

_'Still, I could use Killua's hostage theory for my own gain, but knowing him, he could have said that just to trap me. It's too much of a convenient excuse, he'd probably punch a thousand holes in my story. There's also the fact that I'm standing right next to the ryodan, they could kill me at any moment if I try to set them up, the only way to survive would be to use nen, but revealing that I have purged my restriction would open another can of worms. Killua probably has been trained to detect lies from the day he started talking, the best way to win is to use the truth.' _Gon thought strategically.

"I'll make things easy for you. I'm not being controlled and I'm not a hostage. The phantom troupe came to my house to have a friendly business meeting, but I rejected their offer. They were about to leave when you guys arrived, that's all there is to it." Gon replied emotionlessly.

"It doesn't seem like a battle took place here, also, when your foxbears arrived, their aura was so strong that it indended the earth that they are standing on. However, everything was plain and squiky when we arrived. Which means, the phantom troupe were exempted from the treatment that we're receiving right now." Cheadle countered.

"In other words, the phantom troupe must have been on friendly terms with you and your family, hence why they were not attacked, is that not right, Gon...?" Kurapica asked with a deadly tone.

"It's total garbage, completely wrong." Gon replied dismissively.

"What did you say...?" Kurapica asked, now really starting to lose his cool.

"My defense squad has the ability to sense negative emotions. Negative emotions are something you cannot hide with zetsu or In, you can't hide them at all from their senses. The reason the ryodan entered freely is, like I said, that they only came here to make a friendly business offer, an offer that I rejected. That's all there is to it." Gon replied casually.

"What kind of business proposition was this if I may ask, Gon-kun?" Pariston asked curiously.

"That has nothing to do with you, Pariston-san." Gon retorted.

"Hmmm...so defensive, could there be more to you and the phantom troupe than you're letting on?" Pariston hummed thoughtfully.

"I've answered all your questions, now, it's your turn to answer, what is your purpose for coming here?" Gon asked with a deadly tone of his own, causing Pariston to fume inside, not being used to having his taunts brushed aside so easily.

"You're acting like it's abnormal for us to visit our friend, Gon." Shoot replied with an insulted expression.

"It's definitely abnormal for my friends to bring my father, the chairman of the hunter assossiation, the twelve zodiacs, and Pariston with them on a supposedly friendly visit. What's even more abnormal is for my so called friends to fail the negative emotion security system on their so called friendly visit." Gon retorted, causing Shoot to forcefully resume his state of silence.

"Have you ever thought that maybe your security system might not be so perfect?" Kanzai, codenamed Tiger, asked irritably.

"Yes I have considered that possibility ofcourse. And I have gone to great lengths to verify whether it is so or not. The tests and experiments revealed that it is in fact a perfect system in that respect." Gon replied simply, causing Tiger to scratch his head in embarrassment.

"Ging, you've been awfully quiet so far. Aren't you going to say anything? He's your son after all." Pariston taunted.

"What are you talking about, I just came here to see how my son is doing, it's been a while since last I saw him you know." Ging replied.

"That's a lie. Because, if that were the case, then you wouldn't have failed the negative emotions test like the rest of us. In other words, deep down in your heart, you carry some sort of resentment for Gon, whether in respect of our business here or some other business." Mizaistom said swiftly.

"..."

"I'm going to ask you one more time. If I do not get a satisfactory explanation, then consider yourselves from that moment on as my sworn enemies. Remember, you can't lie to me without me finding out as long as I have my defense squad here." Gon replied.

_'He's totally different from what I expected, has he changed or was he just that good at hiding this side of himself back then?" _Pariston thought wearily.

"I guess we don't have much of choice then. Okay, Gon-kun, I will tell you truth. We believe that you are working for the Akatsuki organisation, and we've come to investigate whether that is true or not. That's all there is to it." Cheadle summarised briefly.

"If that is the case, then why bring my friends and comrades into this?" Gon asked curiously.

"Killua's brother, Illumi, and Hisoka were attacked by the leader of the Akatsuki and his partner, presumably his wife or girlfriend, who is also an Akatsuki member. Both Hisoka and Illumi had been hospitalised and they were in critical condition, Killua's father, Silva Zoldyck, and his grandfather, Zeno, were also caught in the cross fire in an attempt to save their son and grandson. Zeno was injured as well, but it was not a fatal injury, the same could not be said for Silva tho, and he, like his son and Hisoka would have died had it not been for Killua's aid. He healed them using the same secret technique that was used on you I believe." Cheadle explained.

"I see. Well, that certainly explains his presence here, as it does his sinister intent. I understand that Leorio and Kurapica are here in their capacity as members of the zodiacs, but how would you explain Morel-san, Knov-san, Shoot, Knuckle, Palm, Ikalgo, and Kite?" Gon asked retorically.

_'I already know about Killua's brother and his father. But does she think that I'm brain dead or something? Killua's is a family of assassins, am I supposed to believe that they were the ones attacked and not the other ways around? That's putting aside the fact that Leader already gave us a briefing on that issue two days ago.' _Gon thought to himself.

"Would it be a surprise to know that they just wanted to tag along? Personally, I suspect that they wanted to be here in order to protect you from us." Pariston replied.

"So they failed the negative emotion test despite their oh so wonderful intent to protect me?" Gon asked in a condescending manner.

_'It seems we can't even pass off the smallest of lies because of that one fact. This is certainly a difficult position we've found ourselves in." _Pariston thought.

"This is a waste of time. Gon, it's plain and simple, the answer to your question is that we were brought here in order to put you at an emotional disadvantage. No one wants their dirty laundy exposed to their family and friends, that emotional pressure can be overwhelming, and you being overwhelmed would have made it easy for the ones interogating you. That's the reason we were approached and brought here. Ging-san was brought here for the same reason. There you have it." Palm explained clearly and concisely.

"I see. And I suppose it goes without saying that your ability is meant to be used to monitor my movements if...no, rather, when it becomes clear that I'm not an Akatsuki member?" Gon asked retorically.

"Yes, it goes without saying." Palm admitted with a bowed head.

_'It's fine if Palm admits to that fact. Gon most likely remembers that Palm's ability can last only for three days maximum if the conditions are not broken. However, it has been eight months since then, and Palm has done alot of training since. She has doubled the number of days over that period through her training. Gon will most likely not do anything suspicious for the next three days, but after that, if he really is involved with the Akatsuki, we'll definitely find out for sure. In effect, our mission here is really over. It's clear that Gon has not re-awakened his nen abilities, I can't sense any aura from him. And, while he is dressed suspiciously just like how an Akatsuki does, the absence of the black glove with red clouds is something that would definitely be there at all times if he really was a member. Its absence means that we can't prove anything right now, and I don't believe a cross examination would work either given how the conversation has gone so far.' _Knov thought analytically, everyone else with a reasonable IQ thinking along the same lines.

"Anyway Gon, putting all that aside, can I ask you a simple question?" Pariston asked.

"No, you may in fact not. The only thing you may do is to vacate my property. I'd have no qualms with that." Gon said as he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket.

'Stop! Do not move, not even an inch!" Mizaistom shouted, holding out a conjured card with an exclamation mark disaplayed on it.

"What's that? Some kind of nen ability? What will happen if I move?" Gon asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Just don't move and you won't have to find out." Mizaistom replied tensely.

"Okay, answer this then, why won't you allow me to use my cellphone?" Gon queried.

"What do you take me for, a fool? You think I'd just allow you to send a message to your Akatsuki friends?" Mizaistom asked retorically.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to, but what makes you think that I'm calling Akatsuts...Mito-san!" Gon exclaimed in alarm, completely shocked, along with everyone else at Mito's sudden appearance and assault on Mizaistom's person, Mizaistom doubling over in agony as Mito's punch to the gut proved incredibly powerful for such a delicate looking woman.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you guys to continue to treat my Gon-kun like a criminal any longer, and more importantly, I can't allow you to use a nen ability on him while he's so vulnerable." Mito said with a sinister undertone.

"Y-you...you bitch!" Kanzai exclaimed, leaping at Mito with incredible force and speed, his hands turning into claws as he prepared himself to decapitate Mito. However, fast as he is to the regular nen user, it was like he was moving in slow motion for Mito, the usually kind and passive woman dodging his attack with ease, and similarly punching the tiger in the gut, except using much more power this time, sending Kanzai crashing through the fencing wall, through six trees, and crashing into the earth three hundred metres away, everyone completely surprised by such a profound display of speed and strength, more so Mizaistom, who just now realised how lenient she had been on him.

_'That's Mito-san's particle release. Her aura is quite strong, but I'm sure many of the zodiacs have more aura than her. She's probably on par with Morel-san though in terms of aura. However, her specialist ability, the particle release enables her to manipulate matter at a molecular level. Using the weighted boulder technique, she can make herself lighter in order to increase her speed, and then she can suddenly increase the weight of her arm at the point of impact. The combination of speed and weight crashing against an another object creates that sort of devastating impact. In other words, she can exhibit a strength feat on par with a monstrous enhancer like the late Uvo and Menthuthuyoupi.' _Gon thought proudly.

_'Anyway, I was hoping she'd remain asleep throughout the whole ordeal, but with her coming here now, she simply won't let things go that easily.' _Gon thought wearily.

"Mito...when did you learn to use nen?" Ging asked in surprise.

"Since you were in your mother's belly." Mito replied.

"Ummm...Mito, I'm older than you." Ging deadpanned.

"Baka! It was just an expression!" Mito exclaimed with a pointed finger.

"Oh...so anyway, when did you learn how to use nen?" Ging asked curiously.

"Gon taught me everything when he returned. In any case, all of you, with the exception of Ging, leave the premises now. And I'd prefer that you never come back!" Mito warned with a deadly tone.

"We will do that shortly, but can I please ask just a few more questions, Mito-san?" Cheadle asked diplomatically.

"What? Are you just going to let her get away with attacking two of our members like that?" Geru, codenamed 'snake' asked furiously.

"We're tresspassing on their territory and we've all been proven to be exhibiting hostile intentions towards them. Furthermore, we're accusing her surrogate son of being in league with a criminal syndicate. If we now take it even further and attack them, wouldn't that be an abuse of our power and authority? Especially since we only have circumstantial evidence on Gon. Also, one of the key tell-tail signs of an Akatsuki is the black glove with red clouds. I don't see that on Gon right now, and even with Gyo, there was no glove in site. Also, the fact that his nen is sealed away makes it even furthermore unlikely that he is a mainstream member of the Akatsuki, as they are all extremely powerful nen users. With what we have discovered so far, the best we could accuse him of is of being an Akatsuki sympathiser. Last but not least, even if we were to retaliate right now, we'd not only have to deal with her, but with those animals and the ryodan themselves, both sides would lose alot of lives. That's not ideal for either party." Cheadle explained calmly.

"I see. Forgive me, Cheadle, I was acting irrational." Geru apologised.

"It's quite alright. Anyway, Leorio..." Cheadle called out.

"What?" Leorio asked irritably.

"Kanzai is seriously hurt right now. Could you please deliver first aid to him. Better yet, help him make a full recovery, I'm entrusting his life to you." Cheadle said meaningfully.

"Okay! You can count on me, Cheadle-san." Leorio said as he turned around and started walking towards the exit before stopping ubruptly.

"This isn't over, Gon...!" Leorio warned before running off in the direction of the injured Kanzai.

"So Mito-san, will you allow me at least a few questions?" Cheadle asked politely.

"Hn, since you're being so nice about it, go on ahead. But I want you gone as soon as possible." Mito replied with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Thank you very much, Mito-san. Let me direct my first question to you then, if you only started learning about nen from the time that Gon returned home, then how is it that you have gained enough power to take out two of the zodiacs so easily in such a short time? I mean, sure, they were caught off guard and it was a surprise attack initially, but those are still very powerful and experienced nen users." Cheadle asked curiously.

"Well that's simple. It's because my..."

"Mito-san!" Gon exclaimed furiously.

"What's wrong, Gon?" Mito asked with concern.

"Don't explain your powers to the enemy. Even if you think that it has no weakness, just promise me that you will never explain your powers to an enemy!" Gon said tensely.

"Oh...okay! I promise!" Mito shouted back.

"Enemy! Are we your enemies now Gon? After everything, you're going to look at us and nonchalantly call us your enemies?" Killua shouted angrily, feelings of pain, dispair, and rage dancing in his heart in that moment.

"For now, yes." Gon said, leaving Killua completely speechless, a gaping mouth and a shattered look visible all of his facial features.

_'What the hell is up with Killua, he clearly failed the negative emotion test, what does he expect from me in this situation? Isn't he the one that was always lecturing me about excercising caution and following logic?' _Gon thought with a small frown.

"Okay, I guess that's as far as we can take this. Next question, Gon-kun, how is it that your foxbears have the ability to use nen? Are you aware that since the beginning of time, only magical beast classified animals have shown the ability to use nen. And are you aware that, in over a millenia of nen and micro biological research, experimentation, and nen mastery, no one has ever been able to open the aura nodes of an animal not classified as a magical beast? And ofcourse, no one has been able to teach them to open them on their own, animals are just incapable of that kind of mental aptitude." Cheadle asked curiously.

"Those are family secrets that will not be shared with anyone outside the family." Gon replied.

"I understand. But think about the importance of your discovery, this could be one of the greatest contributions to mankind, you could very well become a three star hunter with that achievement alone." Cheadle continued.

"I don't care about any of that. This is a family secret and it will remain that way. And don't think I'm not aware of the potential consequences of my refusal. I originally expected everyone who found out about my foxbears would not live to tell about it, but I made provision for the possibility of the information leaking out. I'll probably have many more intruders from here on out, hunters and government agencies seeking to capture one of the mystical foxbears. That's not a problem though, we already have a plan to deal with that." Gon replied casually.

"That's a pity...then I have only one more question, what were you going to do with your cellphone when Mizaistom stopped you?" Cheadle asked.

"I was going to look up the Akatsuki on the internet. I was hoping to find something I can use to clear my name." Gon replied ernestly.

_'Wow! What a smart move, Gon! Taking the initiative of doing research on the Akatsuki eliminates the direct question of whether you are an Akatsuki member or not. If they had a way to weed out lies similar to how we do with the defense squad, it would be impossible for you to lie about being an Akatsuki member. But if you go and do research about it, it poses the question of why an Akatsuki member would need to do research about Akatsuki when he already should know everything about them, it also manipulates them into discarding the direct question since they have already concluded in their minds that you wouldn't feel the need to do research if you really were an Akatsuki member.' _A more than impressed Mito thought.

"I see. Well, I guess there's nothing left to do but to leave then. I wish I could say this is the last time you hear from us, but as things stand, I very much doubt that." Cheadle said as she turned and walked away from the Freecs premises.

"Come everyone, it's time to go." Cheadle ordered.

"Before we go, I just want to say something to Gon...!" Kite spoke out for the first time since she arrived.

"What is it, Kite?" Gon asked.

"There's no denying it now that everyone came here with negative emotions in their heart. But I believe you might have the wrong interpretation about those emotions. In other words, just because all your friends came here with negative emotions does not mean that they didn't intend to help. For instance, I came here with the intention to punch you in the face for doing something as stupid as joining a criminal syndicate. That was in order to both alleviate my anger towards you and to knock some sense into you. I suspect Ging-san might have come here to do the same, and maybe he needed an excuse to see you. The others might have similar reasons for harboring hostile intent towards you. I hope you get what I'm trying to say to you." Kite explained.

"I understand what you're saying." Gon replied simply.

"Do you really..?" Kite asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, you explained it quite well. However, that doesn't make me any less pissed off than I was feeling before, I'm still not letting you guys into my house." Gon replied.

"You won't let your friends in, but you're willing to allow those scum into your home? What kind of nonsense is that, Gon?" Kurapica exclaimed furiously.

"Oh them? I thought I already explained that. I didn't let these guys into my house, they let themselves in. I was just as shocked when they showed up in my dining hall, I never imagined they would pass the negative emotion test." Gon explained casually.

"Krrr!" Kurapica gritted his teeth in frustration, not really knowing how to react at the moment.

"Chrollo!" Kurapica exclaimed.

"Hmmm...what is it?" Chrollo asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"How is it that you're alive and using nen? My judgement chain should have killed you! And how is Pakunoda still alive? She was supposed to be dead!" Kurapica asked furiously.

"What makes you think that I owe you any explanations?" Chrollo asked dismissively, causing Kurapica to almost lose his mind, almost, were it not for Killua giving him a chop to the back of the head.

_'Idiot, this is not the time to attack them. Everyone will be forced to get involved if you do that, and it will turn into a bloodbath. Besides, my brother seems to have become one of them right now, I can't turn a blind eye to you potentially killing him.' _Killua thought, picking Kurapica up and carrying him on his back piggy back style

"Gon, Kalluto! We'll be seeing each other soon. Count on it. And prepare yourselves for a hiding!" Killua threatened.

_'Hn! We'll see about that, onii-san.' _Kalluto thought with a mental smirk.

_'These guys are not going to let any of this go are they. Well, I suppose I'll have to come out of the closet about my nen and my Akatsuki membership eventually. But this was just too all of sudden, I was caught completely off guard. I must evaluate the situation and prepare for every possible scenario before I come out. At least I've bought myself a little time.' _Gon thought.

"Umm...Gon!" Knuckle shouted across.

"Yes, Knuckle?" Gon asked patiently.

"I'm sorry." was all Knuckle said as he turned and walked away with his hands tucked in his pockets, Shoot following behind him, the thug looking knuckle feeling quite a tad bit ashemed of himself right now, not having the stomach to face Gon after failing the so called negative emotion test, in fact, right now hating himself for even agreeing to come and meet Gon under these conditions after not even bothering with him for eight months now.

"Gon. I don't know what's really going on with you, but there's a few things I want to say to you. I'm sure you're aware of this, but I want to extend a friendly warning to you, those guys are not going to let this go so easily. You may have proved your innocence in many aspects, but there's still the fact that eighty percent of your bounties have aided or advanced Akatsuki's social status in one way or another, and there's also the fact that your outfit, even with the absence of the important glove, resembles that of the Akatsuki. Add on top of that your nen using Foxbears and I'd say you're in for the long hall here buddy. You seem to have a good grasp of the importance of a good family structure, but don't neglect your friends Gon, they can be just as important at times like these. If you had opened up to us a long time ago, today may have not happened, or, it could have happened under entirely different circumstances. Don't alienate yourself." Morel said his piece.

"Thanks for the advise, Morel-san. I will be sure to meditate on it." Gon replied.

_'I have many friends, the whole Akatsuki are my friends. I have no intention of alienating myself, Morel-san.' _Gon thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm on my way then." Morel said as he took his own leave.

"Gon..." Knov trailed off.

"Knov-san...?"

"It's good to see you again. It's sad to see you being put under such a great amount of stress and pressure. But I knew from the first day I met you that you were destined for greatness, and this pressure and tribulation is the mark of any great man. That fact that you have become so powerful and influential even without your nen is a testament to your unlimited potential, and I believe this whole ordeal will be just a stepping stone for you. Right now you're like a cheating husband being caught in the act though, what with you cosing up to the ryodan at your house and all." Knov said with mischievious smirk, causing Gon to crack up a a chuckle of his own.

"Thanks, Knov-san. Those words mean alot to me." Gon said ernestly.

"Hn, I'll take my leave as well then." Knov said as he too turn around, Palm following behind him.

"Wait, Palm, could you remain behind. I have something I want to talk to you about." Gon said hastily.

"O-okay." Palm replied nervously, not knowing what to think of that.

_'I suppose it was too much not to expect him to see through our back-up plan.' _Palm thought wearily.

"Ging, where are you going? Are you going to run away again! Huh?" Mito shouted furiously, Ging however not saying anything and simply walking away from the premises.

"Bastard! Low life good for nothing bastard! Don't come back here ever again! You piece of trash!" Mito shouted in an unlady like manner.

"Wow she sounds really pissed." Shalnark said jovially.

"She's had to raise his child all alone, and he never even visited them once or sent any money back to support them. She has every right to be pissed." Feitan said casually.

"Mito-san, could you go inside the house for a moment, you guys too. I'd like to have a private word with Palm." Gon requested.

"O-okay. But if she tries to do anything to you...!"

"Don't worry, Mito-san, she won't try anything." Gon said with assurance.

"Okay. Anyway, did you give your friends anything to eat?" Mito asked as she walked back towards the house.

"They're not my friends. Anyway, was I supposed to?" Gon asked with a confused frown.

"You're supposed to...! You know what, nevermind, we'll talk about that later. Come on guys, I'll whip something up for you real quick." Mito said, swiftly walking into the house with the troupe in tow.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Gon?" Palm asked emotionlessly.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about this for a long time, but it's not something I wanted to do over the phone. I was planning to take a trip and go to your place when I get a chance, but since you're here, I'll have to take this opportunity." Gon said as he walked closer to the human/chimera ant hybrid until he was standing right in front of her.

"What is it?" Palm asked with a combination of tepidition and anticipation.

_'I need to get Palm on my side. Her powers could be crucial if I could use them for myself, or even better, for the Akatsuki and our plans. More importantly, I don't have to lie to manipulate her, I wouldn't even call it manipulation since I wouldn't be lying to her.' _Gon thought analytically.

"I've been meaning to ask, have you confessed your feelings to Knov-san yet?" Gon asked curiously, only to receive a smack to the face from Palm.

"Don't meddle in matters that don't concern you, brat!" Palm said angrily, her actions infuriating Gon's defense squad.

"It's okay guys, don't hurt her." Gon ordered, causing the defense squad to cease their planned assault, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm sorry, Palm. It's not that I wanted to meddle in your business. However, in order for me to confess my feelings for you, I need to know that you've tried to make things work with Knov-san, as he is presumably your first choice. I couldn't be in a relationship with you knowing that there was this dark cloud hanging over you. If Knov-san accepts your feelings and you guys get into a relationship, then I will swallow my pride and try to move on. However, if he were to reject them. I would give you the space and time to heal, and then I would try my luck. In other words, Palm, what I mean to say is that, I have fallen inlove with you and I was hoping we could pick up from where we left off that time before we went into East Gourteu, that is, provided you've sorted out your business with Knov-san." Gon explained himself, causing Palm's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Gon, are you aware that I'm a chimera ant now? I'm not even human."

"So? You're still the Palm I know aren't you? Does being a chimera ant make you not Palm anymore?" Gon asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_'Ofcourse I know you're a chimera ant, one with an incredible potential. If you can train with us, the Akatsuki, or just me, you'll become strong enough to become a queen. Through you, we can gather up the remaining scattered Chimera Ants and form an army, maybe even a nation with you as queen. And if you marry me, I can become King of that nation, a nation that will be part of the Akatsuki Empire. Also, I'm probably the only one in the world that can look beyond your chimera ant appearance and love you for who you are." _Gon thought with a weird combination of pure love, deception, and manipulation.

"G-Gon, you're serious?" Palm asked in joy and disbelief at the same time.

"Ofcourse. I'd never lie about something so serious, especially to you." Gon replied.

"G-Gon! Thank you, thank you so much! B-but...I'm sorry, you and I, it just isn't going to happen." Palm said with a pained expression, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks.

"Oh I see, so you and Knov-san...?" Gon trailed off with his head bowed in disappointment.

"N-no, that's not it, Gon. Me and Knov-sama aren't together." Palm corrected.

"Then is there someone else?" Gon asked with a confused and innocent expression.

"No...Gon, back then, when we were together, those were probably the happiest moments of my life. But I'm sure you must have noticed just how mentally unstable I was when I was human, it was pretty pretty obvious wasn't it?" Palm asked retorically.

"..."

"The thing is, becoming a chimera ant was a blessing in disguise. I've been far more lucid since then. And now that I am, I can finally think clearly. What I did with you Gon was not right, you're almost half my age and you've barely entered your teen years or are just about too. It doesn't matter how you and I feel, I'm old enough and lucid enough now to know that it's just plain wrong for us to be together. I'm sorry Gon, but I can't be with you." Palm said firmly.

"But Palm..."

"No Gon, please respect my wishes. If you truly love and value me as you say, then please, let me go." Palm emphasized.

"..."

"Goodbye, Gon." Palm said before swiftly turning around and leaving without so much as a hug or a kiss.

_'I'm sorry Gon, but I won't take your youth away from you and burden you with my problems and issues, not to mention the persucution and disaproval you'd have to deal with because of me. It's just too unfair.' _Palm thought with tears in her eyes.

_'Kuso! Why do I feel so distraught? Is it because my plan to control the remaining chimera ants has failed? Or is it because I really am heart broken? No, it's neither individually, it's a combination of both. Kuso! Palm!' _Gon thought, standing still on that one point with his head bowed in contemplation for the next fourty five minutes, only broken from his trance-like state by the emergence of the ryodan from his house.

"Oooi! Gon, what are you doing just standing there? Have you finally lost your mind?" Phinks shouted.

"He's reflecting on his life and the direction it has taken. He is also contemplating and deliberating on his next move and possible options." Bonolenov explained.

"How do you know that? Since when can you read minds?" Phinks asked skeptically.

"It's what anyone would be doing after everything that just happened." Feitan replied.

"You have a good point there." Kortopi agreed.

"Hn." Phinks snorted arrogantly, almost as if dismissing everything that was just said as garbage.

"We'll be taking our leave now, Gon. But ofcourse I couldn't help but overhear your dispute with the zodiacs and your friends. Is it true? Are you an Akatsuki member?" Chrollo asked the question that was nagging at everyone from the moment they had heard about it.

"Hn! Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't tell you even if I were." Gon replied with a a cocky smirk.

"Oooh? I suppose I should have expected that kind of response. Nevertheless, I'll be looking into Akatsuki and what kind of people they are. If they have valuable treasure that is worth stealing, then we might be coming into contact with each other sooner than you think. And if I find that they can be useful to us, then I might contact you about a temporary, maybe even permanent alliance."

"You mean like a merger?" Gon asked curiously.

"Not neccessarily, it could be just a give and take relationship. But if it were to become a merger, the Akatsuki leader would have to step down from his position." Chrollo said confidently.

_'Hn, like that will ever happen.' _Gon thought with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Why not just fight it out with the leader in a one on one battle?" Gon asked.

"That's pointless, we'd already know the result. The boss would never lose and hand us over to some Akatsuki punk." Phinks said confidently.

"That goes without saying." Machi said in agreement.

"Well whatever. You're talking to wrong person anyway. You guys be careful on your way now, I hope we don't meet ever meet each other again." Gon said.

"Don't count on it." Chrollo said with a small smile.

"Lets go!" Chrollo ordered as he and his comrades disappeared from site, using their nen enhanced speed to cover ground as fast as possible.

"It seems like everyone is now suspicious of you, Gon-kun. What are you going to do?" Mito said, walking out onto the porch and wrapping her arms around Gon from behind.

"I don't want to talk about that right now okay, I'm still pissed off." Gon replied.

_'Actually, the reason I don't want to talk about it is because Palm probably has already started watching us with her wink blue technique. The last time we were together she could use the technique for three full days at a time, but it could have improved over the last eight months. My prediction is that she can use it for five days, but I'll wait for eight days just in case,' _Gon thought to himself, and it was a smart decision too, because his prediction was a whole day off, Palm had actually doubled the number of days since last they met. In other words, she could now use wink blue for six days.

"Okay, but what about Killua? Apparently the leader of Akatsuki defeated three of the strongest members of his family and that Hisoka guy you told me about too. He must really be strong. I wish I could have seen how it went down." Mito said excitedly.

"Yeah. I guess he's incredibly strong." Gon trailed off, his mind drifting back through memory lane as he recalled the events of Pein's briefing in his mind.

FLASHBACK

"You seem tense today, Pein. What do you say we go back home, you know, so I can relieve you of all that tension in your body." Konan said suggestively, holding onto her man and partner's arm as the duo left the palace of West Gourtea's Supreme Leader, having come out of a very frustrating meeting with the, in Pein's own words, fat blob of a man.

Konan is a young woman of angelic beauty, only 22 years in age, with a labret piercing, blue hair reaching just below her neck, and orange eyes - wearing a beautiful, black, provacative yet classy dress that leaves her whole back unclothed, only covering the front of her body up to her breasts, all the more eccentuating her sizeable cleavage. The dress has a cut line on her left side, revealing her long curvaceous legs just enough for any straight man to feel a twinge between his legs at a mere glance, and she has on a pair of high heels.

On her left hand is a black fingerless glove with red clouds on it, although it can be hidden from them with In if she so desired as it was a glove conjured by Pein for all Akatsuki members. Pein on the other hand is a man of decent height and build with spiky orange hair and an unusal number of piecings on his face and ears, wearing the standard male version of the Akatsuki uniform, a black suit, a white shirt, black shoes, and a black fingerless glove with red cloud designs on his left hand.

"We need to find an undeveloped land and make it our own. We've won over alot of people through our charity work and the number of criminals we have eliminated. Also, news have started to leak out that one of our own is a hero of the chimera ant saga. With the money we have, and the amount of goodwill that we have earned, despite the hunter association and v5's attempts to brand us as a criminal organisation, we could easily build our own empire. This is the direction that I have decided to take. Anyway, we can talk about it later, right now, I'm more interested in your offer to relieve the tension in my bo...brace yourself, we've got company." Pein warned.

"Impressive, I was trying my best to conceal my presence with zetsu and stealth movements and all. To think that you would sniff me out so quickly, you really are worthy of your rank as the leader of the Akatsuki."

"If you're looking for the circus, you should head back to the city, you won't find it on this path." Konan retorted, her guard up now that the enemy was standing in front of her.

"My name is Hisoka, and unfortunately, I am not a clown, but a magician, and I came here to perform my greatest disappearing act yet, to make the leader of Akatsuki and his assistant disappear from the face of the earth." The man now identified as Hisoka replied with a pointed finger, the finger pointing at Konan.

_'This guy has some scary eyes, I've never seen eyes of that colour before, and what's with the rings around his pupils? Anyway, I should get rid of the girl first, if Kurapica is anything to go by, then strange eyes translate to great power. Oh...! I'm getting myself all excited now!' _Hisoka thought to himself.

_'He's using In to hide that rubber-like nen that he just attached to Konan's face, but nothing can be hidden from my eyesite even with the use of In.' _Pein thought to himself. And he was right too, his eyes were special in that they had the effect of a person who was always applying Gyo to their eyes, in other words, his eyes were the equivalent to Gyo enhanced eyes in terms of visual prowess, that was just one of the special abilities that came with his eyes.

_'Hn, so this guy is probably a transmuter huh? Should I let Konan know all of this or should I let her handle it on her own? Hmmm, no, I'll have to trust her to handle this on her own, she is an Akatsuki member after all.' _Pein thought.

"I'm a little disappointed, this fight is over already." Hisoka said with mock sadness.

"Bastard! What are you..." Konan trailed off in shock as she was pulled towards Hisoka by an invisible force in an instant, Hisoka acting swiftly to stab his hand right through her chest.

He was about to celebrate his easy victory, but he realised in the instant that his hand connected with her that something was wrong. However, it was already too little too late, Konan's body turning into paper sheets that rapidly wrapped themselves around Hisoka's whole body, leaving only his face visible to the naked eye. What followed next was half of Konan's body materialising from Hiskoka's belly, Konan carrying a paper made spear and preparing herself to ram it right through Hisoka's eye socket.

_'I can't feel or use my nen, and my bungee gum has disappeared. I see, these aren't just ordinary papers, they place an opponent into a forced state of zetsu when they wrap around his body.' _Hisoka though, also realising now that, as a result, the bungee gum he had attached to her face had disappeared.

"Die, low life scum!" Konan said harshly as she prepared to thrust the spear through Hisoka's head, but only to find herself forced to de-materialise again as a rain of needles came flying at her.

However, Konan did not de-materialise the paper that was restraining Hisoka, as that would be a waste of her efforts to defeat him, instead she materialized in the air with half of her body and formed the rest of it by conjuring more paper.

"What incredible reflexes, I was sure I had concealed myself completely before I launched that attack. And I was using In to hide my needles. You must have had an en field around yourself just in case, because I also made sure to attack from your blind spot." Illumi drawled out in his weird speach pattern, only to get absolutely no reply from Konan.

"Heh, you don't talk very much do you? Anyway, it seems like you're either a conjurer or a specialist, more likely a specialist given your ability to morph your body like that. What's with those wings anyway, are you supposed to be an angel or something?" Illumi taunted.

"..."

"Could you stop talking for a moment and get me out of this paper, Illumi." Hisoka said irritably.

"Ora ora, don't get mad at me, you're the one that got yourself defeated by her, Hisoka." Illumi countered as he walked slowly towards Hisoka.

"I'll have you know, those aren't only zetsu enforcing paper sheets that Hisoka is covered with. I mixed in some explosive tags as well. If you move any closer to him, I'll blow both of you into the afterlife." Konan warned.

"Oh she finally talks. But that is such a blatant lie." Illumi retorted.

"What did you say...?" Konan asked with narrowed eyes.

"If that were true, why would you tell me? Would it not have been easier to allow me to get close and then blow us both into the afterlife?" Illumi asked retorically.

"If she did that, we would still not know the reason for this assassination attempt. In other words, the only reason the two of you are still alive is because we need information from you before we kill you. Ofcourse, if it becomes too troublesome to get that information, or rather, if we become bored and decide we don't care anymore, we'll simply eliminate the two of you." Pein said matter of factly.

"I see. Then, the only way to get out of this situation is to capture you and use you as a hostage to get her to release Hisoka." Illumi said as he turned around to face the leader of Akatsuki.

_'There's also the fact that your partner is currently flying out of my attack range, so I'm left with you.' _Illumi reflected.

"A hostage exchange huh? That's an interesting plot this is turning out to be." Pein said casually, still standing in the exact same spot with his hands in his pockets.

_'He's not even adopting a battle stance. He's underestimating me!" _Illumi thought irritably.

"You won't be so cocky once you become my zombie!" Illumi said as he threw a barrage of needles at the God Of Peace, only, much to both his and Hisoka's surprise, for his needles to stop completely in mid air right in front of the Akatsuki leader, who's hands were still inside his pockets, the needles floating in the air right in front of him.

"Nen made needles huh? I doubt you expected to kill me with these, which means, you must be a manipulator. And the condition to control someone is probably that you stick one of these into any part of said person's body." Pein thought out loud as he examined one of the needles, spinning it around his eyes so that he could evaluate it from all angles, being careful not to physically touch it ofcourse, in case there was a catch to it that he wasn't aware of.

"Hmmm...I wonder what would happen if you got pierced by your own needles." Pein replied, removing his right hand from his pocket and swinging it in a reverse arc in the air, causing the needles to fly back towards Illumi at twice the speed as before, forcing Illumi into the defensive as he was forced to duck, dodge and block the needles that were flying his way, a few needles scratching him hear and there but luckily none of them able to land a clean hit.

"I see now. You must have a specific command set in each needle, a command or effect that you can't change after it has been made, because otherwise you wouldn't have been so afraid of getting pierced by your own needles. Am I right?" Pein asked tauntingly, causing Illumi to grit his teeth in anger, offering no response to Peins question.

"No answer? Well, it doesn't matter. You can't defeat me with the level of attack though. Why don't we make a deal. If you tell us who sent you and why they sent you here, we'll let both you and your friend go. How's that?" Pein asked curiously.

_'I was wrong. He's not just underestimating me. He genuinely believes that I don't pose a threat to him at all. He...he's really pissing me off!' _Illumi thought in frustration, taking out a needle and pointing it towards the side of his own neck.

_'Another needle? Just one this time? What's he doing? Is he actually going to stick it into himself?' _Pein wondered with a curious expression.

"I'm going to shove those conceited words right back down your throat. You just wait there casually as you are and see." Illumi said as he stuck stabbed himself in the neck with his needle.

The effect was immediate, Illumi's aura seemed to sky rocket and his body underwent a transfromation, his muscles rapidly growing and morphing into a specifment of a man, not so different from his own father, except maybe a little more lean and flexible, his aura's potency and capacity increasing rapidly as well.

_'His aura and body just went through a rapid transformation. Amazing, he did all this just by sticking a needle into himself?' _Pein thought, quite impressed by his adversary's display of power and skill.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka, but I might accidently kill him when I'm like this. There might not be a hostage change after all." Illumi apologised.

"It's quite okay, at least now I know that I'd have lost to a strong opponent, also, I'll be satisfied if I can watch you kill that cocky one over there in my last moments." Hisoka said with an eye smile.

_'Kuso! I won't be happy at all if I die like this. Was Illumi hiding a power like this all this time? ' _Hisoka thought with more than a little jealousy.

"Very well." Illumi replied as he disappeared from the spot he was standing on, appearing right in front of Pein in the blink of an eye and launching a devastating punch at Pein, only, much to his and Hisoka's surprise, for Pein to catch his attack in the palm of his left hand, the impact causing a crater to form beneath the two combatants, a large one at that, some on the trees on both sides of the pathway falling as a result of the impact on the earth.

"That's quite an impressive power display there. Out of respect, I'll return it tenfold."Pein replied as he too, in the blink of an eye, launched his counter attack, pulling Illumi into his right fist and punching him so hard in the torso that globs of blood immediately starting flying out of Illumi's mouth, Illumi heaving and doubling over in pain, feeling like he was about to puke his whole digestive system out.

_'Hmmmm...that was indeed an impressive display of strength. However, that is nothing compared to Pein, a specialist who has the ability to manipulate gravity and spent five years of his life training and in fact livng in a self imposed gravity field, a gravity field that was equivalent to many times the gravity of earth. As a result, Pein has the power equal and even superior to that of an enhancer despite enhancement being the furthest category for a specialist. It goes without saying that his speed is also superior, after all, the earth's gravity is a joke compared to the gravity which is body is accustomed to.' _Konan thought with a confident and proud smirk.

"I-Impossible! Aren't you a specialist? How c-can you b-be so...strong?" Illumi asked in coughing fit, unable to stop himself from falling onto his knees in front of Pein.

"I could ask you same thing. Are you not a manipulator? Yet you just now exhibited a power and speed worthy of one of the most skilled enhancers. In any case, I'm not surprised that you are unable to comprehend my power. You are a mere human after all, you cannot possibly understand the dimensions of a God's power. But maybe one day you will gain a glimpse of understanding, when the whole world has submitted and bowed down to their knees in the presence of the God of Peace, much in the same manner as you have now." Pein said, causing Illumi's eyes to widen in realisation and anger, causing him to sound a war cry as he flexed his muscles to get back on his feet and attack again, only to be stopped by a pain through his back and into his chest, Pein materialising a metal rod and sticking it through his chest, causing Illumi to lose all controls of his body, unable to move even an inch of his body, the ringed pattern of Pein's eyes flooding his eyesite.

"Don't worry, I made sure to miss all of your vital spots. As a specialist, I only have eighty percent compatibility with manipulation, so my conditions for controlling others are a little bit more harsh then yours." Pein explained with mock sympathy.

"Konan!" Pein shouted as he conjured another another metal rod and launched it towards Hisoka's chest, Konan, immediately having caught on the his intention, removing the sheets of paper that were covering Hisoka's chest first, and then the rest when she was sure that he was under Pein's control.

"That was an unpleasant disturbance." Konan said as she flew down to Pein's side before de-materialising her wings.

"Indeed." Pein replied simply.

"So what are you going to do with your new puppets?" Konan asked curiously.

"Well, I've already read their minds. Apparently, they were hired by the Hunter Association. But that's not all there is to it. It seems like the V5, now turned V6 has also hired their own assassins, Illumi's father and grandfather." Pein explained.

"So you're also able to read a persons mind in an instant after taking control of them. But the condition is to stick a metal rod into a person's chest without taking out their vital organs, in other words, you can't control anyone you haven't fully subdued and defeated yet." Zeno said as he walked out from his hiding spot with Silva in tow, Zeno's hands as usual crossed behind his back.

"Heh? You guys aren't very good assasins are you? What happened to the element of surprise and attacking from the shadows?" Pein asked retorically.

"You detected us from the moment we started following you, and you just read Illumi's and Hisoka's mind. What element of surprise are you talking about?" Silva asked retorically.

"Well, I guess you have point. Unfortunately, I see no point of fighting you now that I know exactly what's happening. You guys are not root of the problem, your benefactors are." Pein replied, a large demon looking figure, or rather, the face of a large demond figure appearing behind both Konan and Pein, the figure oppening it's mouth wide as it's toungue wrapped around both Pein and Konan, pulling them in slowly towards it's mouth.

"You're not getting away that easily! Dragon Head!" Zeno exclaimed as a huge dragon made entirely of nen manifested around him and flew at the Akatsuki pair at blinding speeds.

However, much to both Zeno and Silva's surprise, it was their one and only son Illumi who stopped their attack, Illumi using his incredible speed and strength to catch up to and punch the dragon away, changing it's trajectory significantly and causing it to miss it's target entirely.

"Your grandson and his friend are my puppets now, and they have neen ordered to kill the two of you, the rest of the Zoldyck family, and the people that sent you lot. Also, one other thing, while it may be true that my manipulation condition is extremely difficult to achieve because I have to completely defeat my nemesis before I can control him, isn't it ironic that that is also the technique's greatest strength? Don't you now have to completely defeat my puppets before you can remove those rods?" Pein asked from inside the demon's mouth, the mouth closing immediatly before the demon disappeared.

_'A conjurer type technique? Ofcourse, not only is he proficient in manipulation but he's also proficient in conjuring. I suppose it makes sense given that he is a specialist. He has an eighty percent compatibility with conjerer and manipulation skills. Even so, his mastery of the adjacent nen categories is out of this world, he's definitely one of the very top nen users in the history of nen mastery.' _Zeno thought with trepidition, and maybe a little relief now that the Akatsuki leader and his partner were gone, otherwise defeat for them would have been assured.

"Don't forget to use Gyo at all times, Hisoka's ability can be troublesome if you don't make that provision." Silva warned.

"I know that." Zeno replied as he and his son prepared themselves for a tough battle.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HxH or any other series that I might use for inspiration.

_**Ressurection and Strengh through Sacrifice**_

**A few months back...**

_'I'm only running at fifty percent of my top speed right now, but I'm still amazed that they are able to keep pace with me, Pitou-sama is even running just ahead of me right now.' _One Cheetu thought absent mindedly, a squad captain in his former life, promoted to Queen, yes, Queen, not King's royal guard now.

It might, and maybe would come as a shock to those who know of his demise that Cheetu was still alive, or rather, was alive 'again', and honestly, Cheetu wouldn't blame them, because after six whole months after coming back to life, he was still not sure what to make of it. That however did not mean that he wasn't greatful, because he honestly was, and he'd vowed to himself that he wouldn't get his head crushed again like an...like an ant, and he wouldn't let the oracle's sacrifice to return him and the new queen to life be in vain.

It did kind of urke him though that he didn't even know about the existence of the oracle before he was ressurrected, and that she'd had to die just a few hours after being born in order to secure the future of the chimera ant species. It seemed that the only people who knew about the existence of the oracle were Hollow, Bat, and Koto. Apparently they had been entrusted with the duty to watch over and protect the unhatched egg, which had been stored in a secret underground nursery. The former queen had intended to nurture the egg after the birth of the king, and the oracle was meant to be a trump card for the chimera ant kingdom.

Cheetu had to admit that the former queen was an intelligent woman, apparently she'd realised that the humans, having walked the earth as the dorminant species for thousands of years, would be far more advanced than what most chimera ants expected, and she'd realised that they wouldn't give up their position without a fight. Furthermore, she'd concluded that the young age and inexperience of the chimera ant elite, all of which, including the late king, had not spent even a year alive on this planet, would serve as a major disadvantage in the battle for supremacy.

In order to breach this gap, the queen had resolved herself to give birth to the oracle. The oracle was meant to be of aid to the king and the royal guard when they were at their most vulnerable and to change the tide for them, or at least, to give them a second chance so that they may use the experience gained to take control of the situation. Because of the Queen's feelings directed at the foetus of the oracle, and nen's propensity to respond to thoughts and emotions, the oracle was endowed with the power to change reality into illusions, that is, to change a negative reality into an illusion, or to make it as if it never was before. This power was called izanagi.

Ofcourse, such an incredible power could not come without a few drawbacks, and the drawback for bringing someone back to life was to trade your own life in. In other words, in order to ressurrect Cheetu and Pitou, it was neccessary for the oracle to forfeit her own life. Such kind of resolve and devotion to your people was a rarity in this world, and it was something that inspired even Cheetu, who before never really cared about anyone but himself, to change his view of the world and how one should live in it, because, to him, for the oracle to do something like that without regret or hesitation was just simply amazing, it made him realise just how pathetic a person he'd been prior to his death.

The oracle did however have one regret, her only regret was that she was unable to revive King Mereum himself and his other two royal guard, Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf. That had been impossible, not only because of the risk of infection while transporting the corpses, but also because their corpses had been seized by Pariston's organisation and Hollow, Koto, and Bat had been unable to locate the bodies, in fact, they'd found out that the bodies had in fact been destroyed. The only reason they were able to get Pitou and Cheetu was because they had been killed a considerable distance away from the King's palace, which made it easy for them to steal the corpses without notice.

Despite knowing this however, the oracle still blamed herself, because in her view, being unable to change the reality of the king's death simply because she couldn't make physical contact with his corpse was a massive failure, it just meant that her power to change reality was limited and that she had failed the late queen. Hollow had tried to comfort her, explaining that it was actually the king's fault for killing the queen, because if the queen had not died, the oracle would have been born sooner and at full strength too, although that made her feel only a little better.

Still, the oracle had made provisions in order to ensure that her death was not in vain. She'd given instruction to Hollow that he, Bat, Koto, and Cheetu should share an equal portion of her lower body, and that her whole upper body should be fed to the new queen, Neferpitou. She explained that devouring her body would endow them with great power, enough to rival the former royal guard. She also said that feeding on her upper body would make Neferptitou as strong as the former king, possibly stronger, and that devouring her brain in particular would help Neferpitou come to terms with her new role as the queen, as she'd cast another technique that would activate when her brain was devourded, a technique she refered to as 'izanami'.

Needless to say, the others had been shocked into tears. Tears of sorrow, happiness, pride, inspiration, respect, admiration, and sadness, unable to believe that such a wonderful person could exist, their hearts weeping at the site of such a model chimera ant citizen. At this point, the oracle had said her goodbyes and wished them all the best of luck, promising that she would watch over all of them forever as a part of her will always live within them.

"What's wrong Cheetu? You don't seem to be taking this seriously, if you're being soft on me because I'm the queen, then your heart is misplaced. There's no way you'd beat me even if you were running at full speed." Neferpitou said tauntingly, looking back at Cheetu with a challenging and playful smile.

"That's where you're wrong Pitou-sama. It's not that I'm being soft on you, I'm only being soft on these guys behind us." Cheetu replied with a cocky smirk, turning around to look at Bat, who was flying just above him but a few metres behind as well, and Koto, who was running right next to Bat along with Hollow, who was also flying on Koto's right side.

"Oh my you're quite full of yourself aren't you Cheetu. You don't seem to understand the situation, the thing is, all of us here know that you pride yourself as the fastest chimera ant, so you see, we just don't want to wound your pride and ego." Hollow said with a cocky smirk.

He'd changed slightly since the he was endowed with the oracle's power, that is because, his normal form was now his Gorilla Mode, in other words, he didn't have to expand a ridiculous amount of nen in order to attain this powerful and agile body because he was always like this now. Another enhancement that he had was that he seemed to have a new power, the cursed mode, which allowed him to, at limited but convenient level, to shapeshift certain parts of his body. In other words, he could grow wings at will now and fly even in his Gorilla-like state amonst other things that he could do to enhance his body's performance in battle.

"Oh my! You mean to tell me Cheetu was unable to see through our little act of courtesy. Oh Cheetu, the former queen really did drop your egg on the floor before you were born didn't she?" Bat said with a mischievious smirk.

"Hahahaha! Wow you guys really know how to burst someone's bubble don'tcha?" Koto laughed jovially.

She is a very beautiful young woman with human/cat/fox hybrid-like appearance, spotting short red hair, the small whisker-like markings on each cheek, cat-like ears at the top of her head and bushy fox-like tail. She is also wearing black bodysuite with red shorts and a dark blue sleeveless top over the suite and a pair of dark blue flat shoes.

"You guys can't even keep up with approximately half of Cheetu's speed but you have the nerve to talk so big? We're at the halfway mark nyow, so if you're still holding back, nyow would be the time to use your trump card. Otherwise the race will end before you knyow it." Neferpitou warned.

"Okay! But don't say we didn't warn you Pitou-sama!" Koto exclaimed as she and her friends prepared to use their trum pards.

**"Sonido/Nine Tailed Nen Mode/Curse Mode: Jet Booster Style Three!" **Bat, Koto, and Hollow exclaimed simultaniously, Bat using her advanced sound manipulation to enhance her speed with her prized sonido technique, Koto similarly using her prized technique, the nine tailed nen mode, in which her whole body became encompassed by a nen shroud in the shape of a fox-cat hybrid with nine tails, an emitter ability that enabled her to enhance all of her physical attributes, also allowing her to use her nen tails as extra limbs and the shroud for protection in battle. Hollow on the other hand used his curse mode to shift part of his back, right between his wings into an aura jet booster in order to increase his flight speed. As a result, all three friends from Neferpitou's royal guard were able to leave the queen and the self-confident Cheetu in the dust, instantly running/flying out of site of the two speedsters.

"Meow that was fast! We'll definitely lose the race at this rate!" Pitou said with a slight startle, although not seeming really all that phased by the supposed prospect of losing.

_'T-that was...that was such a ridiculous and sudden speed increase? I...I don't believe it, I could...I could actually lose this race!' _Cheetu thought in shock.

"Kuso! I haven't been this excited in such a long time. I'm so going to catch them! Okay! Here I go! **Surpass All Your Limits: Dance!Terpsichora!" **Pitou exclaimed, a monstrous looking apparition of a puppeteer appearling behind her and taking control of her body with puppet strings, causing the muscles all over her body to buldge suddenly, particularly her leg muscles, before suddenly, just as her other three subordinates did, disappearing entirely from Cheetu's line of site.

_'Kuso! Pitou-sama too? I'm gonna...no! I also gained a massive power boost from the oracle, and I've also been, just like the others, training intensely for the last six months. The speed difference should still be the same. Even if it they've closed the gap, I should still be faster then all of them! Yes, there's no way I'd lose in a speed race! I'm the fastest, the fastest being in the world!' _Cheetu thought furiously, the Cheeter-like chimera ant using every inch of his strength and technique to maximise his speed as he sought to catch up to the others and win the race.

**10 Minutes later...**

_'Damn it! I can't believe I lost in a speed race, how could this possibly happen!' _Cheetu thought furiously.

"Oh stop sulking Cheetu, I mean, you may have come deadlast in the race but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world you know." Bat said with a cocky smirk.

"You bitch...!"

"Hey hey hey stop it nyow you two. You wouldn't want me to tear all your limbs off, put them together again, and then tear them off again would you nyow?" Neferpitou asked with a deceptively innocent smile, causing both Bat and Cheetu to turn cold right on the spot, knowing full well that Neferpitou was not only capable of such a feat, but was sadistic enough to actually go through with her threat.

"Besides, losing doesn't mean anything right nyow as the only thing you lost was your pride and ego, it's not like you lost your life or anything. There's also the fact that you're still clearly faster than these three, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to close the gap as much as you did in the first place." Neferpitou explained with a voice of reason.

"Pitou-sama is correct in her analysis Cheetu. All three of us were moving at our top speed because we were also competing with each other, the fact that you almost caught us still proves your speed superiority. After all, the mission was to find out about our speed ranking, not to win the race per se." Hollow elaborated on the queen's behalf.

"Yeah that's totally true isn't it? No one actually said we wanted to see who would win the race." Bat said with a thoughtful expression, a little miffed at herself for not realising that until now.

"Still though, regardless of the motive, I'm not the fastest of us all. I wasn't able to close the gap on Pitou-sama, in fact, the gap was steadily increasing the whole time I was chasing her, and she actually won the race despite you lot getting a head start, or rather, a head midway wind." Cheetu said with a disheartened disposition.

"The fact that you expected to beat Pitou-sama in any kind of contest qualifies as insubordination. You deserve to get that punishment more than I do, Cheetu!" Bat said irritably.

"As much as I would like to do that, I'm afraid we don't have much time for that. I intend for us to move our plans along in three month's time. We've all been training seperately for the past three months and nyow, having come together, we need to find out about each and everyone's strengths, weaknesses, and limitations. The reason for this is so that I can properly assign you roles and positions as my royal guard in and out of battle. That was the reason for this speed test. Next we'll have a strength test, agility test, reaction test, strategic aptitude test, IQ test, senses test, and an instinct test. After that we'll all show each other our abilities and have a number of spars against each other. When all of that is done, then, and only then will we start working on our teamwork and combination attacks. Are there any questions or objections?" Pitou asked, now being surrounded by an aura of seriousness as opposed to her usual carefree and playful attitude.

"Just one. Why do we need to work on combination attacks? It's not like there is any enemy that would require our collaborated efforts in order to defeat." Koto asked with a confused frown.

"That is the attitude and self-confidence that we had too as Mereum's royal guard. And look at what happened to us? Look at what happened to **me**." Neferpitou warned.

"So basically, you're saying that it is wrong for us to have self-confidence and assurance?" Cheetu asked.

"Don't be stupid Cheetu! That's not what she is saying at all! She's saying that we mustn't underestimate the humans or any enemy for that matter. We have to take and utilise every advantage we can, and maximise our strengths while covering for our weaknesses by collaborating together when it becomes neccessary." Bat exclaimed indignantly.

"In other words, Cheetu, no matter how strong we are, we must always rely on our brains first and foremost before our brawn." Hollow added.

"I see. Please forgive me, Pitou-sama." Cheetu apologised with a waist low bow.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, in this period of time, I'll also be instructing the Squad Captains." Neferpitou added.

"That's a good idea. Although it's quite disheartening that we only have a few of those right now. Actually, we have even fewer captains than the royal guard as we currently stand." Koto pointed out with concern written all over her face.

"I agree that it would be better if the number of squad captains available would at least be twice the number of royal guard. Right now we only have Croc, Brovado, and Bihorn. By the way, whatever happened to that guy...what's his name again...hmmm...C...Colt? Pitou asked curiously.

"Oh him!That traitor has sided with the humans! We should forget about him, or at least kill him." Koto said with a hateful expression.

"I heard from my contacts that Mereum-sama actually had a twin sister, and that Colt was raising her. However, I also found out that she has memories of her human life and is actually a reincarnation of the guy that ummm..." Hollow drifted off into silence, not wanting to say anything that would upset Pitou-sama.

"Don't worry Hollow, I'm not going to hurt you for telling me the truth, but I will hurt you if you hide things from me." Neferpitou said casually, almost as if merely speaking about the weather forecast.

"Well, remember the guy that killed you, Gon Freecs?" Hollow asked tentatively.

"Yes I remember. What about him?" Pitou asked with an infazed expression.

"Well, Mereum-sama's twin sister is the guy that Gon was trying to avenge by killing you. That's why she was never an option for us to become the new queen, and that's also why Colt cannot be trusted." Hollow explained.

"I see. This is quite troubling isn't it. Thinking back nyow, I shouldn't have been so quick to order that we train seperately, maybe gathering a little more information beforehand would have been useful. I took a few things for granted and didn't consider the situation entirely. But I guess there's no point in brooding over that nyow, we'll have to make do with what we have." Pitou thought out loud.

"There's one other Squad Captain that went awol, the chameleon, Meleoron. He also assisted the humans in invading the king's palace and last time I checked he has allied himself with a human organisation known as Akatsuki. Also, your arch nemesis, Gon Freecs, is part of this organisation." Bat explained.

"Akatsuki? Just what is Akatsuki exactly? And how is...how is Gon doing? Isn't he supposed to be dead?" Pitou asked with a subdued tone.

"Information on them is hard to come by, but this is what we have so far. The Akatsuki is classified by the V6 and the Hunter Association as a criminal organisation with an S class threat level, that is a threat level higher than even the Phantom Troupe, who have an A rank threat level. Gon Freecs became a member of this organisation a few months after making his recovery. We don't know how a recovery was even possible, but we do know that he has indeed made a recovery." Hollow explained.

"I see...and his body? Is it that of a thriteen year old boy or a grown man?" Pitou asked curiously.

"It is that of a thirteen year old boy. We tried to avenge you on many occassions, but we were never able to get close enough to him to even use our techniques on him much less make physical contact with him." Koto said with an apologetic tone.

"Why were you unable to get close to him?" Pitou asked with a startled tone.

"He seems to have some kind of hatsu that enables him to sense presences from ridiculous distances. If he is using en, then he has by far surpassed your en range prior to your ressurrection. The first time we got into his range, he sent his aunt after us and she defeated all three of us." Koto replied.

"His aunt? Wait...when did this happen? Before or after you became my royal guard?" Pitou asked worriedly.

"It happened before we became your royal guard ofcourse. The battle would be completely different now!" Koto said with a determined and confident tone.

"I see. But...you guys speak of Gon as if it was his en that detected you. I'm willing to believe that he is alive, but I can't imagine he'd be able to use nen after what he had to sacrifice to defeat me. How sure are you that Gon is able to access his nen?" Pitou asked.

"I'm absolutely and completely sure. I have an ability that transcends regular en. I can send out sound vibrations that travel over a distance of eight to ten miles, and these sound vibrations allow me to perceive and sense everything that they pass through. In other words, these vibrations can serve as an extention of my en. This is the power of my sonar flair, and this is why I know that Gon Freecs has the ability to use his aura. Furthermore, I should probably tell you that Gon Freecs has an ability capable of a similar feat. I do not understand how it works exactly, but there's no doubt that Gon has been able to detect us over similar distances. That's why we haven't been able to get close to him." Bat explained concisely.

"I see..." Neferpitou trailed off thoughtfully.

"Tell me, Bat, how much aura does Gon Freecs have right nyow, as in, how strong is he?" Pitou asked curiously.

"Judging by his aura, I'd say his strength is round about 8/10 of what you and the other royal guard used to be. In other words, his strength is close to your current royal guard. Ofcourse, that doesn't mean he can actually compete at that ratio with us. We have the advantage of our superior exoskeletons as compared to humans and there's also the mastery of a powerful and convenient hatsu being a big determining factor in battle. So overall, I'd say he is 6/10 compared to us, and 2/10 at best compared to you, and that's me being generous by giving him a 2 out of 10, it might be more accurate to give him a 1." Bat concluded confidently.

"It sounds like you've given this topic quite alot of thought, Bat. But I, having fought him before, believe that you're seriously downplaying his potential threat if he really has aura that close to the old royal guard now. And not only are you underestimating his hatsu, but you're leaving out the possibility that he might not only have improved on it, but could have developed another hatsu as well." Hollow countered diplomatically.

"You're not the only one that fought him, Hollow, we fought him together with our teamwork remember. I know what I'm talking about. I don't believe my calculations are incorrect, however, I do agree that we shouldn't underestimate him. I believe the statistics were even more overwhelming in the late royal guard and king's favor but look how things turned out." Bat retorted.

"I think you both present valied points. But if you're right that Gon Freecs, in his thirteen year old form, and assuming he hasn't used another vow or restriction to attain this power, is at 8/10 level compared to the old royal guard, then he might actually be even more dangerous than I imagined..."Pitou trailed off thoughtfully.

_'And I couldn't be any more certain nyow about what it is that I have to do.' _Pitou thought to herself.

"There's something I don't get though. You said that he sent his aunt after you the first time he detected your presence. That implies that you made at least one more assassination attempt after that encounter, and it also implies that Gon either came to you himself, or sent someone else other than his aunt the other times you tried. Furthermore, how is it even possible that you all survived so many failed assassination attempts? Why did the enemy not kill you?" Pitou asked curiously.

"We don't know. We asked his aunt the same question and she said that Gon had told her not to kill us. There are only two possible reasons for that, first is, that he has a soft spot and didn't want to have to kill or force his aunt to kill. But then, given how merciless he was to you, we thought that that couldn't possibly be the reason. We could only conclude then that he didn't deem us worthy of killing." Koto said, rage, vengeance, and anger bubbling at the surface of her eyes.

"I see. Well, we'll just have to confront him and get an answer from the horse's mouth I guess. But not right nyow, when we've completed our evaluation and training. Right nyow I want you to tell me who the other people are that Gon sent after you."

"It's not who, but rather, it's what he sent after us..." Koto trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Pitou asked with a confused tone and expression.

"He sent foxbears after us, nen using foxbears. Can you believe it? Not only did he deem us unworthy of dealing with himself, but he even went as far as sending stupid and simple minded animals to deal with us! Do you know how low and pathetic that made us feel! Losing to those things like that! And having them deem us unworthy of killing!" Koto cried hysterically.

_'Koto...' _Pitou thought with concern, her heart bleeding out for her comrade and subordinate, a feeling that would have never been associated with her in her former life except when it came to King Mereum.

"Don't worry, Koto! We'll deal with Gon soon enough. But for nyow, please try to relax and tell me more about Gon and Akatsuki, better yet, stop talking nyow and try to relax okay." Pitou said compassionately.

"O-okay...I'm sorry for being like this in front of you Pitou-sama, I know it's unsightly of a royal guard to lose control like this." Koto sniffled.

"No! It's fine. I said I didn't want you guys to hide anything from me didn't I?" Pitou cut in with a kind hearted smile.

"P-Pitou-sama...you're so kind and understanding...thank you!" Koto said, a happier expression adorning her facial features now.

"That's alright, just try to relax okay."

"Kay."

"Now, Hollow, answer my question." Pitou said with a no nonsense tone.

"Ahem! Well, I was able to find out that Gon has turned his family into a bounty hunting organisation, and he has allied himself, and by extention, his family, with the Akatsuki. We have discovered that at least sixty percent of the Freecs Bounty Hunting family's captured and eliminated bounty's have consequently served to advance Akatsuki's social, economic, and/or political standing in various parts of the world and in the world stage overall. Upon further investigation, we have discovered that almost all of Gon's and Akatsuki's targets as a whole are involved in one criminal activity or another, most of which are what humans would consider unspeakable or heinous sins." Hollow explained, taking a small breathe before continuing where he left off.

"Furthermore, the Akatsuki's nature as bounty hunters has resulted in them making far more money individually then most hunters in the world. This is because they technically fuction as both a bounter hunter and assassination organisation. To further elaborate on this, let me give you a scenario. Suppose there's a bounty on my head, lets say for example the v6 put a one billion yen bounty on my head. However suppose then that, hypothetically speaking, the hunter association hires the Akatsuki to assasinate me and they pay them 1.5 billion to carry out the task. What the Akatsuki do in this situation is that they accept the mission from the hunter association and kill me. When they report the kill and provide proof of the kill, they get 1.5 billion transfered into their account. And then they go to the V6 who put out the bounty and also show them proof of the kill, thereby getting the 1 billion bounty. In other words, they get a double pay for completing one task." Hollow explained clearly and concisely.

"But it doesn't have to be limited to two does it? There could be other parties who also hired them for the same purpose and there could also be even more parties who have put out bounty's on your head as well. There's nothing stopping them from accepting more than one contract if the assassination target is the same and there's also nothing stopping them from collecting the seperate bounties put out if they all have the same request. The Akatsuki can end up getting paid ten times the worth of a single bounty by operating in this manner." Neferpitou reasoned out.

"That's exactly how it is, Pitou-sama. This is how Gon's family and the Akatsuki have become so rich, it's also why Gon now owns 60 percent of Whale Island's properties and businesses. The remaining 40 percent is owned by Wave Island's government, but it's only a matter of time before Gon pushes them out and becomes King. Actually, he might as well be King of Whale Island right now." Bat added her own thoughts on the matter.

"Do you think this is all planned? Is he actually trying to become King of Whale Island?" Pitou asked curiously.

"It's definitely planned. The Akatsuki has systematically taken over many small countries in the same manner. Owning anything from 60 percent to 100 percent of these many small islands and countries. It seems to me that they are building some sort of empire, like they want to take control of the world, which in all honesty wouldn't be a bad thing for the humans. Every country they have taken over has become ten times better than it was before their rule. We're talking ridiculous political, economic and social status climaxes here, on the region of 600 percent to 800 percent growth since Akatsuki took over. Everywhere they go they are praised and they seem soley focussed on empowering the people and making life better for them rather than themselves. There are even cults forming in these countries that praise the Akatsuki as divine beings and their leader as god himself. They'll definitely go after the bigger nations in time." Hollow explained.

"I see, nyow I understand why someone like Gon would join that kind of organisation, actually, it makes perfect sense now that I think about it." The queen thought out loud.

"No offense, but I don't believe it makes sense at all! There's no way that scum like him would be part of such a noble type of cause! There's just no way!" Koto exclaimed ingignantly.

"I get why you feel like that after everything that you've told me, but I believe that you guys don't understand him at all. It may not appear that way at first glance, but the thing is, that guy has a heart of gold, a pure heart if I may say." Neferpitou said, causing everyone of her royal guard, even Hollow and Cheetu to look at her like she has completely lost her mind, which in turn caused her to sigh in exasperation.

"Listen, you guys saw what he did to me didn't you?" Pitou asked retorically.

"Yes. And it was the most brutal and evil assassination I've ever seen. How could you possibly speak so highly of him after what he did to you? We ought to go and give him some payback as soon as possible!" Koto said with total and complete conviction.

"He did what he did out of love for his fallen comrade. I read a book a while ago, it was written by a famous human psychologist. The author of the book said something that caught my interest in particular. He said that when a man learns to love, he must bare the risk of an even greater hatred, and the stronger his love, the stronger the hatred. How much do you think Gon loved his friend for him to have gone that far to avenge him? To give up everything, his youth, his future, his nen, his innocence, and even his life just for the sake of evening things up for his friend? How much could he have loved in order to hate that much?" Pitou asked with a sullen expression, silence permeating the atmosphere following his musings, the others having no clue how to respond to that, not having even considered that side of the story.

"You guys mentioned how Gon could have killed you the first time you encountered him in East Gourteu, and how many times he could have had you killled but instead allowed you to live. I understand your perspective, and I can see why you would feel humiliated by his actions, however, from a different perspective, could it not also be said that he is too kind, maybe even to a fault? Could it not be that he just didn't want to have to kill anyone unless it was absolutely neccessary, or unless he felt that person needed to die by his hand for whatever evil he or she was guilty of?" The queen continued, this time met with a response from none other than Cheetu, self proclaimed fastest chimera ant.

"I think I understand what you meant earlier now. If I remember correctly, you never said anything about killing Gon and actually you are the only one that hasn't shown any hostility towards him so far. When you said we would confront this Gon in a few months, you didn't mean that we would go and assassinate him or even go to battle with him did you? You've developed a soft spot for this guy, Pitou-sama?" Cheetu asked with a grave undertone.

"What! How dare you, Cheetu! Pitou-sama would never fall for a lowly human..." Koto exclaimed, only to be cut off by Neferpitou mid sentence.

"No! He's not entirely incorrect in his analysis." The queen cut in,

"P-Pitou-sama...?" All three of Bat, Koto, and Hollow exclaimed in shock.

"Listen, there's no doubt in my mind that we chimera ants are the most superior species on this planet. However, if we ever want to be the species that rules the world, we're going to have to take baby steps. If we rush things and lose site of ourselves and our surroundings, we'll end up like Mereum and his bodyguards."

"What are you saying exactly, my Queen?" Hollow asked respectfully.

"I want to find out how Gon's sees us chimera ants? Does he hate us, does he fear us? Does he simply want to destroy us for the sake of preserving the human race? Is he interested in an alliance? Or what?"

"Why do you want to know something like that, my Queen?" Koto asked softly.

"Because...every queen needs a king." Pitou said dramatically, almost causing her royal guard to hyperventillate in shock, Hollow being the first one, actually, the only to recover.

"Pitou-sama? You can't seriously be thinking about making a human our king could you?" Hollow asked with concern, hoping beyond hoping that the queen would crack up laughing and tell them how they should have seen the look at their faces, because she was only pulling their leg.

"Listen, I'm not like our mother. Our mother's blood was untainted. She was a pureblood chimera ant who had evolved naturally. I however, have taken on a predominantly human appearance, and while that comes with a host of incredible benefits, it also comes with it's disadvantages as well. I believe in science this is refered to as the doctrine of equivalent exchange." Pitou explained.

"What are you getting at exactly, Pitou-sama?" Bat asked fearfully.

"What I'm saying is that, unlike our mother, I can't asexually produce thousands of offspring, or even one for that matter. I need a mate to impregnant me in order to produce offspring. And I'm pretty sure that it is the same for you guys too." Pitou explained, her royal guard involuntarily widening their eyes even further.

"Y-you...well, I guess you're right." Koto thought with a heavy blush.

"So you're saying that you want the human Gon to be your mate, to help you produce offspring that are worthy of Chimera Ant royalty? And you've made this decision on the premise that he is probably the only human or even chimera ant with the potential to attain the strength of a king, as you witnessed this yourself in your battle against him?" Cheetu asked retorically.

"That's exactly what it is. We need to convince Gon to become my mate. Otherwise, no matter how strong we've become, we're drastically outnumbered by the human race and they themselves have alot of troublesome nen users. We need the help of humans in order to overthrow the human race from the top of the food chain." Pitou explained.

"I see...well, that surprisingly makes alot of sense. So then, all we have to do is abduct Gon Freecs, have him mate with Pitou-sama, and then after that he'll be free for us to do as we please with him? Hmmm...death will be too much of an easy way out though, so we'll just continue to torture him until he's at the brink of death, revive and heal him, and then do it over and over again. Until he kills himself. Yeah, that sounds like a perfect plan alright." Koto thought with a sadistic smirk.

"Umm...I hate to break it to you Koto, but I don't think that's what Pitou-sama has in mind." Cheetu said with a bemused expression.

"W-what? What else could she be thinking?" Koto thought, looking at her role model with a questioning look.

"If we simply abduct Gon, it will alert the rest of the human race. Gon is now famous in Whale Island isn't he? And not to mention that he has many friends, friends who are powerful and influential in one way or another. We can't make Gon Freecs disappear like that and expect nothing to happen. Besides, there are other ways to make a chimera ant rather than mating or laying eggs. There's also the selection method that we used in East Goureu. Somewhere along the line, when his guard is down and he has learned to trust me, I will make my move and turn him into one of us. This way, not only will he be able to instantly awaken his full potential like he did when he killed me, but he might become even stronger than that as a chimera ant. He'll make a good King for me, for us." Pitou explained.

"I know this is a brilliant idea, and that I'm supposed to be happy, but...I'm really not! Does this mean that not only won't we be able to torture and kill him, but we'll have to take orders from him as well?" Koto asked with a disappointed expression.

"That's not neccessarily the case, Koto. We still have to confront him and ask him a few questions. We need to meet up with him and have a conversation so that we can properly judge his character. This is the plan I have for him but it will only be implemented if we're all satisfied with his response, in other words, I will also consider his reasons for not facing you three himself and not killing you off when he had the chance. This is a decision we'll make together, but I need you all to be objective in your judgement okay?" Pitou asked softly.

"O-okay, I understand, my queen." Koto said with a small bow of the head.

_'Pitou-sama is so kind. She listens to all our opinions and she involves us in her decision making. She's already way better than that bastard Meruem-sama in my eyes. Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, she's my role model after all!' _Koto thought happily.

"There's still an issue though. We've seen that some chimera ants seem to recall the memories from their human lives. Even if we were to turn Gon into a chimera ant, we'd still run the risk of him recalling all of his memories, in which case, our plan would have backfired and we'd have only made the enemy stronger." Hollow pointed out.

"That has a zero percent chance of happening. Not the part where he could recall his memories, but the part where we'd have made the enemy stronger. Have you guys forgotten that I am quite proficient in manipulator type techniques." Pitou asked with a confident smirk.

"I don't understand at all. Are you saying that you will use your puppeteering to control him? If he becomes as strong as we presume he will be after becoming a chimera ant, how exactly are you going to be able to control him?" Cheetu asked skeptically.

"I've developed a new technique, and made it infinitly more powerful by placing a vow and restriction on it. The vow is that I will only mate with Gon and I will put the entire future of our race in his hands. If I attempt to mate with anyone else I will die. If I change my mind I will die, and the technique will only activate if and only when Gon and I mate. If all of these conditions are met, this technique will be invincible. Gon will be under my spell forever." Pitou explained much to, once again, the complete shock of her royal guard.

"W-why would you do such a thing, Pitou-sama? What if all doesn't go as planned?" Bat asked worriedly.

"If we can't convince him or even force him into mating with me, then it will be up to either one of you or Koto to become the next queen. I'll kill myself and allow one of you to devour me so that you may attain the neccessary strength to carry the hopes of the species. Anyway, lets not focus on the negative. This will be a sort of alliance between humans and chimera ants, but in order to get co-operation, you need to know what the other party wants the most and then obtain it before he does so that you can use it as leverage. That's how alliances are formed, each party must have something that the other wants. So we simply have to find out what Gon wants the most and obtain it. If we can't, then we'll have to abduct him and put him through the selection process, that is, after I have mated with him." Pitou explained.

"Hmmm...well, I suppose it's not such a bad plan, even if you didn't use your new technique on him, he'd eventually come around anyway. I'm sure he'd realise eventually that the humans will never treat him the same again. And even if he killed all of us, there'd still be one chimera ant alive in the world, one powerful one as well, and he'd eventually need to mate too and make more chimera ants. Either way you look at it, getting Gon on our side is the way forward. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise that he sacrificed his nen to defeat you, if you never saw his full potential, you might have never come up with this sort of plan. Perhaps it was fate even." Cheetu said with a voice of reason.

"Thanks, Cheetu. So...anyway, are there any objections?" The queen asked.

"..."

"I'll take that as a no then. Okay! Get rid of all of those gloomy faces nyow, we have alot of training to do, and we need to get the squad captains up to speed as well. Lets go!"

**Currently:**

"Everybody! Quick, turn the tv to channel fifty two!" Killua exclaimed as he barged into the temporary Akatsuki investigation headquarters, which was actually just one of Knov's unoccipied houses.

Currently inside the house was Ging, Pariston, the rest of the zodiacs, Kite, Knuckle, Ikalgo, Palm, Shoot, Morel, add to that the guest appearances of Hisoka, Illumi, Zeno, and Silva, who'd been requested to come by because they were the only four that had not only met an Akatsuki face to face, but had actually survived a battle against them, the first group to ever do so as far as everyone knew. They'd made quick and complete recoveries from the injuries sustained ofcourse, thanks to Alluka's ability that is, not that the others knew about that.

"What's going on Killua? You look like you just saw a ghost." Leorio asked curiously.

"They're about to make a big announcement in Whale Island, it's all over the international news. Apparently, Whale Island is willingly, by the people's vote, going to reject the democratic government structure and they have voted for monarchy system, also voting for a King from a list of candidates. Gon is one of the candidates and the country will be under autocratic rule from today onwards!" Killua exclaimed much to everyone, even Ging's surprise.

"You can't be serious, Killua! We've been watching Gon through Palm's wink blue transparency technique for four days now. Surely we would know if something like this had happened!" Knuckle said disbelievingly.

"This could only have happened if the vote was carried out in secret. Perhaps letters were sent to everyone's household containing the voting form and they were required to post it back to a specific government adress where the votes were collected and counted. Still, having said that, keeping this a secret from the rest of the world up until now could only be possible if there was some sort of incentive that was offered to the people in exchange for silence, that or they are incredibly loyal to their government or the person that everyone believes to be the leading candidate. Furthermore, even under such unlikely conditions, keeping this a secret would only be possible if there were absolutely no spies or foreigners in the island at the time this happened." Kurapika reasoned out.

"There was never a time that Whale Island was sealed off though, so we can't say that there were no foregners in the country. Also, if we assume that every Whale Island citizen was one hundred percent loyal to this cause, then it wouldn't really matter if there were foreigners or not in the country, as the letters would have only been sent to official citizens and the letter would have told them not to discuss anything with anyone whether a friend or family. The foreigners wouldn't know even if they had been visiting the Island." Kite countered.

"Hn, you might actually have a point with regards to the foreigners. But what about the spies then? Is there really a country that has no spy at all that lives inside it? Can that actually happen?" Kurapika asked retorically, already having concluded in his mind that something like that should be impossibe.

"Maybe the vote was done deceptively. Maybe it was done in a way that every person would be able to voice their opinion on the matter and even put pen to paper on it without realising that they were participating in a selection." Leorio suggested.

"Huh? Is that even possible?" Kanzai asked with a confused frown.

"I think it is, for instance, it could have been done under the pretext of a survey. The people might have thought that they were simply participating in a random survey whereas it was actually an official vote. No one would have even blinked twice and it probably wouldn't have made it to the news if it was done like that." Cheadle suggested.

"But wouldn't that be illegal? Can the government actually do something like that?" Monkey skeptically.

"Officially they probably couldn't, however, they can always use the whole national security and risk limitation excuse to brush it off." Zeno added, causing everyone to sit down in silent contemplation.

"Where is Gon now? If they are going to announce the King, and he is a candidate, shouldn't he be at the capital right now?" Killua asked curiously.

"He is actually at the capital right now as we speak with his aunt. However, isn't that because he wanted to take his aunt out for a trip at the capital?" Shoot asked retorically.

"Clearly he was lying, since we know that he is a candate. The real question now is, was he lying to his aunt, or was he in fact lying to us, the people that are watching him?" Pariston asked retorically.

"Are you suggesting that Gon knows that we're watching him?" Illumi asked.

"Are you suggesting that Gon doesn't know about Palm-san's ability?" Pariston retorted.

"But even if he knows about that ability, he only has the information that he had during the chimera ant saga, in other words, Gon should have concluded that Palm stopped keeping an eye on him roughly twelve hours ago." Knov countered.

"No. It's possible that Gon predicted that Palm might have increased the duration of time that she can use wink blue, and if he did, then it would make sense why he would 'lie' to Mito-san." Killua theorised.

"I'm sorry but are we really supposed to believe that a nation would vote to replace a democratic government with a monarchy and to make a thirteen year old kid King of all the crazy things that can happen in the universe?" Monkey asked with a more than a little skepticism

"In all honesty, I don't think Gon is the average thirteen year old. We're talking about a thirteen year old who owns eighty percent of all of Whale Island's business and propery, and runs a very lucrative bounty hunting family business. We're also talking about the same thirteen year old that, in a period of eight months, managed to train his aunt into an A class nen fighter and somehow figured out a way to create nen using foxbears. Add to all of that the fact that he is not only an alleged Akatsuki member but also that he is Ging's son and I think we have all the ingredients to close this case down. This is happening, Gon is about to become the king of his home nation." Cheadle said dramatically, an uncomfortable and tense silence permeating the atmosphere at Cheadle's analogy.

"Why is everyone acting so gloomy? What's wrong with Gon becoming a King anyway? It's not like it's a sin or anything to become a king is it? Moreso if it is the people themselves who put you in that position." Palm countered.

"I think everyone was convinved, possibly even hoping that Gon's secret was his membership in the Akatsuki, as he would have been our most solid lead and probably the easiest member to capture and interogate. However, it now seems like we're back to square one. Clearly Gon's secret had nothing to do with Akatsuki, taking over Whale Island and becoming King was actually his secret." Shoot replied.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you, Shoot. In fact, I believe the opposite is actually true. I'm now more convinced than ever that Gon has some sort of association with Akatsuki." Mizaistom retorted with a grave undertone.

"What on earth do you mean? How is this related to the Akatsuki?" Leorio asked with a deep frown.

"Akatsuki is a mercenary organisation that makes their bread through high profile assassinations and bounties. Gon's family does the same. Akatsuki owns over sixty percent or more of 160 small islands around the world, Gon owns 80 percent of Whale Island. Akatsuki wear a black suit with a red tie, Gon dresses the same way. And furthermore, given Gon's character profile, which we compiled by interviewing all of you, his closest friends, Gon could not possibly have the mental capacity to orchestrate something like this on his own. Which means that someone else is pulling the strings and using Gon as the face of the project. The question you have to ask yourself then is, who fits the profile of the mastermind behind Gon's achievements?" Mizaistom asked retorically.

"Okay, I get your point. But even so, why is this neccessarily a bad thing? What crime is Gon actually guilty of? Has he killed any innocent people? Has he abused the earth's resources? Has he threatened mankind in anyway whatsoever? Actually, I think it's about time you told us what actually makes this Akatsuki organisation a criminal syndicate. I've done alot of research on them since I joined this investigation unit, and not yet have I seen anything of note that makes them as dangerous as you make them out to be. Is there information that you're still hiding from us?" Palm asked suspiciously.

"..."

"Are you not going to say anything? If not, then I'll be pulling out of this mission effective immediately. I can't carry on doing this to Gon without any justification." Palm said with a steely tone, her resolve firm and unwavering.

"..."

"Nothing? Alright then, I'll be on my way..."

"Wait!" Cheadle said hastily.

"What...?" Palm asked with a clipped tone.

"Okay, you're right. Akatsuki is not a criminal syndicate in the same manner as the ryodan for example. The truth is, Akatsuki have done alot of good in the world. They've exposed and eliminated many corrupt Government officials and contrubuted alot to the greater cause in terms of donations and charity work. The problem is that despite all the good that they have done, they have no official authority to perform these functions and act outside the scope of international law and jurisdiction. Furthermore, they are gaining alot of political and economic power as they continue participating in these activities. For a single organisation to become so powerful in such a short time without the V6 or the Hunter Association knowing anything about their motive or even the identies of their members is a major security issue don't you think? They may be doing good for the world, but what if their end game is not so honorable or good? Why do they feel the need to conceal themselves so much if all they want to do is help mankind? And who's to say that they didn't plant all that information they oh so conveniently discovered about all of this corrupt officials that they assassinated? Can you see now, Palm? We can't continue to allow these guys to have their way any longer, we need to know more about them." Cheadle explained, not receiving a response at all from Palm, Palm just starring at her with a contemplative expression.

_'I was wrong. I treated Gon like a child and pushed him away because I thought I was protecting him. But now that I think about it, Gon is already a grown man. He has already killed before and he sacrificed everything for mankind against the royal guard. And now he has taken on such a heavy burden, working for the Akatsuki to make the world a better place and becoming the King of Whale Island. He has taken so much on his shoulders for the greater good of mankind and yet all I'm doing is making things difficult for him. I know he has Mito-san, but is that really enough to alleviate the kind of burden that he now carries on his shoulders?' _Palm pondered, her mind, soul, and heart bombarded by a barriage of varying thoughts and emotions.

_'I think I finally understand what's happening here. No! Actually, I knew all along, I was just in denial...and maybe I needed an excuse to see Gon again. Anyway, the Hunter Association and the V6 are the powerhouses ruling the world right, and Akatsuki are about to change the status quo. The chimera ant ordeal was a legitimate world crisis, but this is different. This is about those in power wanting to hold on to it at all costs.' _

_'I can't be part of this. But if I refuse to co-operate then I'll be seen as a potential threat that needs to be monitored because of my chimera ant status. It may not have been said directly, but they made it clear that it was supposedly a courtesy to people like me and Kite to be allowed to live. And even then, we're constantly under surveilance and everyone of our moves are being watched carefully. In other words, the only way I can help Gon is to go rogue. But...I can't do that, if I do that then I'll be of no use to Gon, they'll find and capture me in no time at all, maybe even eliminate me.' _Palm thought almost at the brink of dispair, however, that was the moment that she came to a sudden realisation.

_'Wait a minute! Why did Gon then ask me to be with him? Surely he must have realised that it was impossible under the circumstances? And even if he didn't come to that conclusion on his own, assuming he really is part of the Akatsuki, he would have had to seek some sort of council or even get approval from the higher ups of Akatsuki before he was permitted to allow a chimera ant to be that close to him, and if he did get that council, they at least would have pointed out all of the potential ramifications. Assuming that this is is how it went down, does that mean then that Akatsuki are at least considering an alliance with chimera ants?' _

_'No...I'm overthinking things and making too many assumptions, it may even be wishful thinking on my part. Lets wait and see what happens. It will take time to figure things out, I may even have to pay Gon another visit to get a better understanding of things.' _Palm thought frantically, only to be broken out of her thoughts by Cheadle's calm and professional voice.

"Palm...? Palm...? Palm!" Cheadle shouted, well, not realy shouted per se, but she did have to raise her voice significantly in order to break Palm out of her thoughts.

"Look! The candidates have come out to greet the people. They're about to announce the King." Palm said finally, pointing at the tv screen with her index finger, having suddently noticed the screen when Cheadle broke her out of her thoughts, also thankful for the distraction as she feared she might have been unable to hide the true measure of her displeasure.

"So it seems..." Cheadle trailed off.

_'He hasn't said much since the beginning of the investigation. And he's gotten quieter and quieter with each passing day. This is so unlike him. Ging...I wonder what's on your mind right now.' _Cheadle thought wearily.

**Seven hours later...**

To say everyone in the Akatsuki investigation unit was stunned would have been a massive understatement. Just as everyone had predicted, Gon was in fact the new King of Whale Island, and for the better part of five hours everyone had been watching intently as the new King was paraded around the capital, children, adults, boys, girls, men, and women all chanting Gon's name and crying tears of joy, Gon himself seemed to be the happiest young man in the world. In fact, he looked more like a child that just got a christmas present from center claus than a newly crowned King, crying tears of joy and waving joyfuly at all of his subjects, even signing a few autographs for some of the children. It seemed like the people of Whale Island genuinely loved Gon from the bottom of their hearts, in fact, there was no mistake about it.

However, what followed next is what truly had the investigation unit stunned into silence. The parade had lasted for five hours, after which Gon was called on to adress the people from a portable stage in the centre of the city. He was also required at this point to answer and adress questions that the public had about his reign and intentions thereto. A few things of concern were adressed, one of which was the question that everyone had since they heard about the figures. According to the stats, there had been approximately 250 000 thousand out of the twelve million citizens of Whale Island who were either unemployed or homeless when Gon returned to Whale Island from his adventures. And since then, the number had drastically reduced up until this point in time, where there were only six of them a month ago, and none at the moment. The question was simple, did he have anything to do with the change? And if so, what had become of these people?

Gon, no longer adopting the happy go lucky attitude but now adopting a calm and collected demeanor, had explained that he had personally spoken to each and every one of those people and that he had given them a choice. He'd given them the choice to either remain homeless or to join his private security company, where they would be provided all of the basic neccessities, including education and military training. He explained that he'd set out to make Whale Island a better place since the chimera ant saga as he had realised that what happened in NGL and East Gouteu could have easily happened to his own people, and how he would have been distraught if something like that were to happen to his home.

Furthermore, Gon had briefly touched on the subject of nen, not really explaining it or teaching it to the audience but simply explaining that it existed and that the people who joined his private security unit were all taught how to harness it and use it in order to fulfill thier roles in his security organisation. He then went on to explain that, as a result, he was going to militarise everything in the country, not because he wanted to rule with an iron fist and certainly not because he wanted to opress the people, but because he wanted them to live their lives happily without ever having to worry about the safety of their loved ones. Gon therefore declared that his private security company would now take over all security functions in the country, they would become the police, the army, the special investigation unit and generally everything that was concerned with national security.

The next question, naturally, had been with concerns as to what would happen to the people who were currently holding those positions. Gon had explained that he would pay them all a hefty severance package, and that they could persue any career that they wanted in the country. He said that if they wanted to remain in the force, that they would have to re-register and go through the training that the current unit had gone through. He also said that further education of any kind would be funded by him and that all they had to do was to send an email to his head offices or a post mail with all of their details attached.

A whole lot of other policies, contained in a legislative document know as 'The King's Love', were introduced by Gon in that two hours and there were also some revelations. Like for instance that the King had retained some of the members of the old Government as his advising committee and that he had bought off the remaining 20 percent completely, thereby now owning the land completely. He also expressed that, even though, as the King, he technically owned everything, that he didn't want the people to feel like uninvited guests and in fact he didn't want them to feel like guests at all, as a son or daughter don't consider themselves to be guests at their father's house, but as loved, cherished, and respected members of the family.

Gon went on to introduce his six army Generals, and, much to Killua's surprise, the bomber, Genthru was one of these Generals, in fact he was the general of Whale Island's Bomb Squad. Another surprising inclusion was Tsezguerra, who was also a general, general of the mid-range and armed combat forces. One other general was a young man who goes by the name Yakushi Kabuto, who was the leader of the medic corps. The others were three men, one known simply as Hiei, one as Toguro,and the other as Suzaku. Suzaku was the general of the archers and long range battle specialists and Hiei was the general of the stealth forces and kenjutsu division. Toguro is a big and muscular guy with dark skin, who was the general of the close combat and brute force division. The King himself, Gon, was the Supreme Commander of the Army and also in particular was head of the intel division. All the generals were dressed in full army uniform complete with a bullet proof vest at the top.

"Guys, am I the only one that's seing this? The soldiers, they are all wearing black gloves with red clouds on each of their hands, even the generals! " Shoot trailed off wearily

"I know, Shoot...there's no doubt about it now, Gon is an Akatsuki member..." Knuckle trailed off in thought.

"Yeah, and they've taken over the whole of Whalse Island, one of the bigger Islands out there." Morel added.

"I get the feeling that this is just the beginning of something far bigger and far more sinister. Ging-san, it seems like everyone has been too afraid to ask this question, but it can't be avoided anymore..." Silva trailed off with a somewhat cautious and yet somewhat threatening undertone.

"I don't know anything more than you know about what's happening. Honestly, as much as I hate to admit it, I feel like I completely misjudged Gon, perhaps even more than any of you. I don't know who my son is right now." Ging said with a straight face, causing everyone, Kite included, to be stunned by that response, not having ever heard Ging admitting to be totally clueless about something.

_'I don't believe it. For someone llike Ging to make that kind of admission must have taken a heck of alot of effort. There's no way he'd do that unless he really doesn't know what's happening with Gon.' _Mizaistom thought, everyone sharing the same thoughts as his in the room.

_'Gon...what's happening with you? I thought you and Kalluto were in the same boat, that you were probably going through an excessive rebellious stage and joined a criminal organisation as a silent cry for help. And I thought the troupe was as worse as it could get, but the Akatsuki, this is something far beyond the ryodan isn't it? This is something else entirely. Gon...why didn't you reach out to me? Why did you have to go and do something stupid like this on your own, again!' _Killua thought in frustration and heartache, clenching his fists as the anger and uncertainty boiled up inside of him.

"What are we going to do now? It seems like we can't even touch Gon now much less detain and interogate him without inciting a full blown war. We have to find another Akatsuki target, one more easily accessible than the King of Whale Island." Silva suggested.

"Not neccessarily, Gon's friends can still visit him if they go through the right channels can't they?" Illumi asked suggestively.

"Not without ticking him off. Remember, Gon has his defense squad...I see now...!" Mizaistom trailed off in surprise.

"What is it, Mizai?" Geru asked curiously.

"It all makes sense now. Remember that Gon said that he wouldn't share the secret to the nen using foxbears, and he also said that he had thought that everyone who found out about them would not live to tell the story, but had made provision and preparations for the off chance that outsiders found out? This must be what he meant, that Military of his and those generals, that's how he is going to protect the foxbears, while the foxbears protect him from lies and deceptions in return." Mizaistom concluded.

"I see, that actually makes perfect sense. Gon...he's really thought everything through and through hasn't he?" Cheadle thought out loud.

"Am I the only one that finds this whole thing to be propersterous. I mean this is Gon that we're talking about, Kurapika, Killua, it's Gon! Our dear friend Gon! Are we really going to think the worst of him? Isn't it obvious that someone is manipulating or even outright controlling him? Shouldn't we be focussed on saving Gon more than anything?" Leorio appealed desperately.

"I have to agree with Leorio on this one. Gon is not capable of doing something like this. He'd never do this." Knuckle said in agreement.

"Well, it might help to know that the leader of the Akatsuki is quite proficient in manipulator type techniques, he was able to completely control Hisoka and Illumi when we encountered him." Silva said with his usually firm voice and stern expression.

"The leader of the Akatsuki huh? Those sinister eyes, I only saw the drawing that you made for us, I can't imagine what it would feel like looking at him face to face. That angel looks scary as well, and her power sounds terrifying." Knov said with trepidition.

"You see! Kurapika, Killua! It's obvious that Gon is in trouble. So stop thinking the worst of him and help me think of a way to save him!" Leorio said angrily.

"You're right, Leorio. I think that seeing the ryodan at the house might have clouded my judgement. We definitely have to find a way to help Gon. Even if we have to do it ourselves. What do you say, Killua?" Kurapika asked with a compassionate smile.

"Yeah! We're definitely going to save him. And when we do, I'm going to beat the crap out of him for being such a pain in the ass!" Killua said with a confident smirk, causing both Kurapika and Leorio to smile happily.

"I'm also gonna apologise afterwards though, not for beating the crap out of him ofcourse, but for thinking the worst of him." Killua said sincerely.

"Yep. If you guys are really his friends, you're definitely going to have to apologise to him...when you find out that he isn't actually being controlled or manipulated." Ging said with a deathly tone.

"W-what...? Hey! What the hell are you talking about? How can you have so little faith in your own son after not being there for him all his life, huh? Just who the hell do you think you are!" Leorio exclaimed furiously.

"I think I'm his father, and that's why I'm the one who has the most faith in my son. Unlike you three, I don't believe he is too stupid to accomplish anything of significance on his own, that he would have to be controlled or manipulated in order to achieve greatness. As his father, my faith in him is unwavering. That's why I'm not conjuring up excuses or stories to downplay his ability and reasoning capacity. That's why, to me, Gon has become one of the most difficult bounties to catch, a hunt possibly even bigger than conquering the Dark Continent." Ging said with a weird combination of intensity and excitement, silence taking the building by the scruff of the neck at Ging's declaration, Kurapika stubbornly being the first one to break out of his stupor.

"Ging-san. You and I, outside, now! You can't insult my feelings and expect to get away with it so easily." Kurapika said furiously.

"I'll go after you, Kurapika, assuming that you don't kill him that is." Leorio added.

"And I'll go after you!" Killua said angrily.

"Don't worry about order, I'll take all three of you at the same time!" Ging said with sinister undertone.

"Stop it! All of you! Or I'll have you all labelled as high profile bounties with the order to bring you in alive or dead!" Cheadle threatened.

"Hn, like I care about something like that."

"Ging! That's enough! Stop inciting them!You're the adult here so act like it!" Cheadle shouted angrily.

"Hn..." Ging grunted in displeasure, seating himself back down on his chair.

"I want to begin preparations to commence my hunt as soon as possible. I get the feeling that Gon might actually be the hunt that I've been waiting for all of my life. Imagine the irony, I left him behind to seek this adventure, not knowing that I was actually leaving the adventure itself behind. Anyway, if there isn't anything, I'd like to be excused and preferably permanently dismissed from this investigation unit." Ging said as he stood back up again, getting ready to disappear for a while, again.

"Not so fast, Ging! I know you have an idea for catching Gon. You're not leaving until you let us in on your secret." Cheadle said authoratively.

"It's not really a secret. There is alot of royalty coming with to the dark continent, alot of princes, princesses, and priestesses. I'm also fairly certain that the Akatsuki are plotting to get at least one of their own to travel with to the Dark Continent. I was hoping to make that choice for them by inciting higher authorities to invite the new King of Whale Island to come with on the journery. If that were to happen, our prey would end up in the same ship as the predators. He'd come with protection ofcourse, either his generals or actual mainstream Akatsuki. That way I'd get to find out about the other members as well, and hunt them too." Ging explained, everyone, even Pariston, reluctantly on his part, marvelling at Ging's ingenius mind, especially when it came to actual hunting.

_'I know Ging-san better than anyone else here. He says that he is planning to incite higher authorities to invite Gon on the trip to the Dark Continent, but that's not what he is planning to do, that's what he __**is **__doing as we speak. The Hunter Association is after all one of those higher authorities.' _Kite thought with a mental shake of the head, wondering if Cheadle would realise how much she was being duped.

_'Well, it wouldn't make a difference even if she were to see through the ruse, it's still a better plan than anyone else could come up with. She has no choice but to take his advice.' _Kite thought.

"Guys look, Gon has just declared the end of the press conference and ordered everyone to go carry on with their business. And...what the hell is that?" Kanzai asked with an intense concentration, trying to figure out what the hell he was seeing on the screen, appearing out of nowhere like that.

"I don't believe it, it's like the atmosphere just got decapitated!" Leorio thought out loud, concern and even a little bit of fear clearly audible in his tone.

"It seems like some sort of space-time vortex, like a portal of sorts." Ging voiced his point of view regarding the situation, his eyes unable or even his body unable to move from his position in front of the screen.

"A space-time technique huh? Knov, you're the expert here when it comes to that sort of thing, what do you think?" Morel asked.

"I agree that this is a nen created space-time vortex, it probably leads to another dimension that the user created...look, someone's coming out! You think it's Akatsuki?" Knov asked asked suddenly.

"Prob...ab...ly...not!" Morel trailed off in complete surprise.

"N-no way! H...how is this possible! How is she alive! Killua! You said you were certain that she was dead! You said that Gon had definitely destroyed her head! So then...s-so then...how is this possible!" Knuckle exclaimed, unable to mask the horror and tepidition that he was feeling at the moment.

"I...I don't...I don't know! I don't know how she's alive! I saw her die with my own eyes! Gon definitely took care of her! Of that I'm certain!"Killua exclaimed, fear and dispair settling at the pit of his stomach, fear not for himself but of what might happen to Gon if he encountered her again.

"Killua! You seem quite rattled by these...these chimera ants. More specifically, you seem quite rattled by that female chimera ant who seems to be the leader of this group. Just who is she exactly?" Silva asked curiously.

"She's...she..." Killua trailed off, getting cut of by his grandfather Zeno as he decided to provide the info to his son, also to spare Killua the burden of having to answer as he seemed to be struggling to get his own head around what was happening himself.

"That is Neferpitou. She's the chimera ant that Gon defeated in East Gourteu, one of the royal guards." Zeno explained.

"I see. So that's why Killua reacted like that. Gon seems to have lost the ability to use nen, if this ant is looking for revenge, then Gon has no chance of surviving the ordeal does he." Silva reasoned.

"I wouldn't be too sure if I was you, take a look at what's happening." Shoot retorted, pointing in the direction of the screen.

And, true to his words, something quite interesting was taking place in Whale Island. Not only did his generals take on a battle formation around King Gon, but hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers had appeared out of nowhere, seemingly having been hiding behind the scenes this whole time. More importantly, all the soldiers seemed to be nen users themselves. Along the rooftops were the long and mid-range distance fighters, archers consisting of conjurers and emitters using bows and arrows, ready to fire nen enhanced arrows or arrows made entirely of nen at a moment's notice. On the other side were also conjurers and emitters, carrying conjured firearms in preparation for battle. The stealth forces, Kenjutsu masters, and hand to hand close combat specialists were charged with evacuating the citizens from the city, with Gon, surprisingly, for the akatsuki investigation unit that is, using nen to enhance the power of his voice box in order to explain the situation to the citizens, promising that he, as King, would protect them with his life if he had to, the Akatsuki glove on his left hand appearing now that he had released his zetsu state.

"I knew it! That idiot! He really went and joined Akatsuki! Look, it's the Akatsuki glove!" Killua exclaimed furiously.

"Honestly, right now I'm too impressed to even care about that. This military unit seems to be well trained. The transmuters and conjurers with kenjutsu specialisation, emmiters and conjurers with archer and firearm specialization, enhancers with close combat specialisation, all working together in perfect sync and co-ordination. How many drills and how much time must have been spent to develop an army so powerful and efficient?"Knuckle said with a fascinated expression.

"Yeah, it seems like an all out battle royal is about to take place. And look, more chimera ants are coming out of the portal." Shoot pointed out as the royal guard and the squad captains too came out of the portal.

"Kuso! It's a little difficult to see now. All the camera men at ground level have been evacuated. We have to rely on a bird's eye view now from the helicopters flying around." Morel said irritably.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the camera men will get instructions to zoom in now that ground level camera men have been evacuated." Knov said calmly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Morel asked in frustration.

"Hehe! What are you talking about, can't you see how much of a nervous wreck I am?" Knov asked jovially.

"Tche!"

**Back at the Whale Island**

"Pitou! What the hell do you think you're doing coming here and disturbing my inauguration ceremony?" Gon asked with an intense expression.

"Nyow nyow Gon-kun, is that any way to greet an old friend? I just came here to congratulate you, your majesty." Pitou said with her usual carefree and jovial attitude.

"..."

"Please, your majesty, don't give me such an intense look, you're turning me on so badly. I'm afraid I won't be able to help myself if you keep on staring at me like that." Pitou said with a mischievious smirk.

"Huh...?" Was Gon's intellectual response, trying to get his head around what exactly was going on and failing miserably to do so.

"Gon, you and I have chemistry. You can't tell me you haven't noticed the intense sexual tension between us nyow can you?" Pitou asked retorically.

"You must be out of your mind. If there was any tension between us then it was only the hatred that I had for you. You must be one hell of a masochist to confuse what happened between us with sexual attraction." Gon retorted.

"Hn. Playing hard to get I see..."

"Enough with this nonsense, why are you really here, Pitou?" Gon asked irritably, causing Pitou to lose the smile on her face, now adopting a dead serious facial expression.

"I guess you don't like mixing business with pleasure then. Alright, Gon, this is the situation. Cheetu and I were brought back to life by the oracle, and she has dubbed me the new Queen of the Chimera Ants. As queen, I have come here to negotiate a peace treaty on behalf of the chimera ant species and Whale Island. I need you to allow all of my subjects to be registered and accepted as Whale Island citizens with equal rights, duties, and responsibilities as the humans living here. I also want you to make me the Queen of Whale Island. This alliance is to be sealed in blood, in other words, through a political marriage between the queen of the chimera ants, me, and the King of Whale Island, you. In other words, should you agree to the terms of this alliance treaty, not only will you become the King of Whale Island, but you'll also become the King of the chimera ants." Pitou explained.

"..."

"Gon-sama, this is an obvious trick. Chimera ants would never accept a human as their king, they believe themselves to be a superior species." Tsezguerra whispered harshly.

"I agree with him. I reckon we should eliminate them right here and right now." Toguro agreed.

"Wait. Let me try something first." Gon said, biting his thumb before going through a quick set of hand seals, so fast that it was barely visible to the naked eye.

**"Summoning Technique: Kon!" **Gon whispered with his hands clasped together, a huge foxbear appearing next to him with a poofing sound and a small smokescreen.

"Heh? Where did that come from?" Pitou asked with a cat-like/child-like curiosity.

"This is my summoning technique, I can summon anyone that I have marked with a nen seal to me from anywhere in the world." Gon explained.

"You...! You bastard! Are you going to make Neferpitou-sama fight that thing instead of fighting her yourself? Huh? You coward!" Koto exclaimed angrily.

"My foxbears have the ability to detect negative emotions. This is something you can't hide no matter how much you try to supress your emotions. If I'm even going to consider your offer, I need to confirm whether your intentions are pure or not." Gon replied.

_'So he's actually going to consider the offer? This is what I wanted ofcourse, but I didn't expect to be met with so little resistance.' _Pitou thought.

"Ooooi! Koto, Bat, Hollow! How are you guys doing?" Mito exclaimed, waving excitedly at the three chimera ants from her position just a short distance away from Gon and his generals.

"Shut up! I hate you! I hate that stupid foxbear! And I hate this stupid King!" Koto exclaimed angrily.

"That's enough, Koto!" Pitou warned with a threatening undertone, giving Koto her infamous death stare, causing Koto to shrink back into herself.

"Grrr...rrrrr...rrrr...grrrrr!" Kon growled menacingly.

"I see..." Gon trailed off thoughtfully.

"What's happening, your highness?" Genthru asked curiously.

"According to Kon, none of the chimera ants are showing any obious negative emotions towards me except for three of them, those being Koto, Hollow, and Bat. Since I figure you don't know them by name, Koto is the outspoken one, Hollow is the gorrilla/owl hybrid, and Bat is well, that should be obvious." Gon explained.

"I see..." was all Genthru said in response.

"Please excuse my royal guard. The thing is, they have a few issues with you that need to be adressed, these are issues that can't be ignored if you're going to become our King." Pitou said sincerely.

"First of all, I haven't agreed to be your king yet, and secondly, I think I might have an idea as to why they are angry with me, but I'm not sure if I'm correct or not, so I'll hear them out and try to explain as best I can. That's all I can offer." Gon replied.

_'I can't believe Pitou passed the negative emotion sensing. I wish I could do the evaluation myself, but I can't use sennin mode live on international tv. I'd like to at least keep a few trump cards up my sleeve.' _Gon thought to himself.

"That's more than we could ask for. Koto, Bat, Hollow, nyow you can speak freely." Pitou ordered.

"I have a few questions for you, scum! When Hollow and I fought you in NGL, why did you not kill us?" Bat asked furiously.

"You're angry at me because I didn't kill you...?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Bat exclaimed.

"..."

_'Wow she really hates me doesn't she?' _Gon thought with a startle, taking a deep breathe before answering Bat's question.

"Out of all the chimera ants that I encountered, you and Hollow were the only ones I encountered who generally cared about each other's wellbeing. You're also the only ones that trusted each other and your perfect teamwork was a true testament to that. Honestly, I truly admired and even envied the relationship that you guys had. You have to understand that the reason I was alone that night is because my best friend didn't trust me enough to help him and he told me that he works better alone. In other words, he felt that I would be a hindrance to him if we were to work together. Yet the two of you valued your teamwork and took pride in it even above your own individual skill. I could tell by fighting the two of you just how much dedication, planning, and effort you had put into it. So...basically, I spared your lives because I couldn't bring myself to kill two people that I admired so much." Gon replied, Hollow and Bat unable to believe and in fact not having expected that kind of response at all, tears free-falling from their eyes as the two royal guards tried valiantly but failed miserably to supress their emotions.

"Hey umm...I'm sorry if I offended you or trampled on your pride, I didn't mean to." Gon apologised sincerely.

"B-Baka...!" Bat said half-heartedly.

"Grrrr...rrrrr."

"Heh? What did the foxbear say nyow?" Pitou asked curiously.

"It seems that there is only one of you that still hates me now." Gon replied.

"Koto huh? Come on nyow, out with it." Pitou said with encouragment.

"We tried to avenge Pitou-sama when you killed her. But you didn't even bother to come out and face us, instead, you sent your aunt and those stupid foxbears to deal with us, like we weren't even worthy of your attention. I'll never forgive you for that!" Koto exclaimed at the end, having started off with a relatively soft tone.

"I see..." Gon trailed off thoughtfully.

"I don't know what I can do to make amends, but I'm truly sorry that I made you feel like that for so long. The truth is, I decided not to kill you when I realised that you were good friends with Bat and Hollow. And the reason that I didn't confront you in person is because I wanted you to hate me, and it seems like my plan actually worked judging by the expression on your face right now." Gon replied.

"W-what? You wanted us to hate you? What the hell is wrong with you! You bastard!"

"Love and hate are the two sides of the same coin. You loved Neferpitou, and because you loved her so much, that love turned into an equally strong hate for me when I killed her. I wanted to use that hate to make you guys stronger, at the same time I was training Mito-san and my family of foxbears in nen manipulation and they needed battle experience to get stronger. So, by having them face you, I was killing two birds with one stone." Gon explained patiently.

"W-what? I don't understand this? Why would you want to make us stronger?" Koto stuttered.

"Because I thought that it was entirely possible that the Hunter Association and the V6 would send assassins to eliminate and/or capture the remaining chimera ants. So I thought I'd give you guys motivation to get stronger so that you can survive the hunt. I wanted to be your source of strength. Ofcourse, there was no way that I could get you to love me, so hate was the next best thing. It was the only way I could motivate you." Gon said simply..

"Why? Why would you want help us survive? We're not humans, in fact, we are considered an enemy to mankind." Hollow asked, even his incredibly high IQ not enough for him to comprehend the workings of Gon's mind.

"I don't care if you're chimera foxes or chimera lions. What I care about is what's inside of you. Ofcourse, it is difficult to pear into someone's heart by just looking at them, but thanks to Kon and his family, it has become a lot easier to do that now." Gon explained calmly.

_'He doesn't care that we're of a different species to him? Just who is this guy?' _Hollow wondered, unable to truly understand but at the same time understanding completely.

"So...what are you going to do, your majesty? What is your decision?" Neferpitou asked curiously, everyone waiting for the King's response with bated breather, by every meaning everyone in the whole world who was watching the news right now.

_'This sounds almost too good and too convenient to be true. But this is what I intended to do isn't it? To become King of the Chimera Ants so that I can control them, thereby protecting both the chimera ant and the human species. There's also the fact that this could significantly boost my standing not only in the Akatsuki but also in the whole world. Gon, King of the Whale Island and King of The Chimera Ants. I was hoping Palm would be the queen though, and I never would have expected Neferpitou to not only be alive but for me to get married to her of all people. If someone told me that eight months ago I would have literally died of laughter.' _Gon thought to himself.

_'But still, she has to be quite desperate to have come up with a strategy like this? Or is it because of what I did to her in East Gourteu? Did she feel guilty about what happened? Or does she think that she can control me by becoming my wife? That she can influence my decisions for the benefit of the chimera ants? Well, that's true that she obviously will have a measure of sway and influence in my decision making, but so will I on her feelings and views regarding humans. So at the end of the day, it's a mutually beneficial alliance.' _Gon reasoned to himself.

"What's wrong, Gon-dono? Cat got your toungue?" Pitou asked tauntingly.

"Hn! You're quite the self-confident one aren't you? Fine, I'll provisionally agree to the alliance pending on further negotiations. However, I want to make one thing clear now already, if I become King of the chimera ants, then chimera ants will no longer be permitted to feed on humans under the penalty of death. There will be exception made to royalty such as you and you will have the discretion to share said meals with some of the chimera ant citizens, however, the only humans you may devour are traitors of Whale Island and the bodies of prisoners who have been convicted and excecuted provided that they have no family or their family refuses to be associated with them or to commit to a funeral service for said criminal. Futhermore, chimera ants below the level of royal guard may only devour humans during war against another nation, and may only devour the enemy. There are many other rules that we will have to negotiate in order to ensure peaceful and fair coexistence, but those ones that I mentioned are not negotiable." Gon declared with a firm and authorative tone.

"Hmmmm...meow that was quick thinking, it's almost like you've been planning to do this for quite a while." Pitou said, a little surprised really by Gon's concise and well structured policy.

"Ofcourse I have." Gon said with a mischievious smirk, causing Pitou's eyes, no actually, not just her, but everyone's eyes to widen suddenly in surprise.

"W-what?" Koto said what was on everyone's mind.

"I already intended to recruite the chimera ants. That's part of the reason I never killed Bat, Hollow, and Koto. However, I intended for Palm to be the Queen of the chimera ants and I intended to marry her. One, because I love her, and two, because she's strong and has the potential to become queen. However, she rejected me and is in fact working with a unit that is investigating me, seemingly with the intention to hunt me down. Anyway, this works out the same way I guess, besides, you're clearly stronger than any chimera ant out there, in fact, I can tell right now that you're even stronger than King Mereum was the last time I saw him, and your current Royal Guard is also stronger than the old royal guard in terms of nen potency and capacity. Is this also the doing of the so called oracle? Who is this oracle anyway?" Gon asked curiously.

_'He was planning this the whole time! So then, I just happened to be the one who acted first? Hnhnhnhn! Hehehehehe! Hahahahahahahaha! This is amazing! Gon! You really are the meant to be the next King! Of that I am one hundred percent sure!' _Pitou thought excitedly.

"It doesn't matter who she is now, she's dead. She sacrificed herself to ressurrect us and gave away her body to feed and make us stronger. She is the single greatest chimera ant to ever be born because of what she did." Neferpitou replied.

"I see, well anyway. I'm truly sorry for your loss, I wish I could have met her before she passed away. Anyway... do you agree to the non-negotiable terms that I have put on offer?" Gon asked with a serious tone.

"No problem. The terms are fair and I, Queen Neferpitou wholeheartedly agree to those terms. However, I also have a condition for the alliance. And that is that there won't be any further negotiations until you and I have had a good old fashioned spar, right here and right nyow." Neferpitou said with a mischievious and excited glint in her eyes, causing everyone's breathe to hitch in surprise at Neferpitou's conditions, especially her royal guard, the guards wondering how embarrassing the king before the eyes of the whole world could possibly be a good idea.

_'A spar? She seems confident? Is she underestimating me? Or is she trying to find out if the effects of the vow and restrictions that I made eight months ago have left inhibitions on my power? Hmmmm...what ever the case, it doesn't matter. I can't lose in front of the world, more especially not just after becoming King only a few minutes ago. That would be an embarrassment not only to me but to every citizen of Whale Island.' _Gon thought with a fierce determination.

"That's fine by me, but I'm warning you, Pitou! You have absolutely no hope of winning here today." Gon declared confidenly.

"Confident are we? Well nyow, let me extend a warning in return, I'm far stronger than I was eight months ago, you couldn't beat me even if you sacrificed everything like you did before, much less as you are right now. You knyow, tell you what, if you can even give me one scracth on the face then I'll award you the victory." Pitou said with an arrogant smirk.

"I can't believe I'm being underestimated like this in front of my own people. Well then, allow me to show you your place, Pitou!" Gon declared confidently, Mito, his six generals, Kon, and along with Pitou's royal guard and squad captains jumping away from the immediate vicinity, all of them taking position on the rooftops as Gon and Pitou stood facing each other in the streets below, Gon's nen spiking rapidly and wildly as he walked towards Pitou with the eyes of a man on a mission, the veins around his eyes tightening, contracting, and bulging as he activated one of his enhancer type hatsus.

**"Byakugan!" **Gon whispered harshly, the windows of the buildings around shattering and the walls along with the surface of the earth cracking and breaking due to the potency of the nen on display.

_'Sugoi! Just three months ago we were under the impression that his nen was at a level of 8/10 of the old royal guard, but now, just three months later, his nen is now on par with the old man who attacked the King, on par with the old royal guard.' _Neferpitou thought with more than a little surprise.

_'No way! That kind of growth is quite ridiculous, even for a human as talented as he is. He must have some kind of secret...no!' _Pitou trailed off in surprise.

"Gon...!" Pitou growled furiously.

"What?" Gon asked tensely, wondering what he could have done to piss her off like that all of a sudden.

"You made another vow and restriction didn't you?" Pitou asked furiously.

"I did no such thing! This is purely the culmunation of my efforts in training. Don't tell me you're going to chicken out now after seeing my power, you're the one that wanted a spar you know." Gon retorted with a taunting smirk.

"Ofcourse! I have to be sure that you're worthy of becoming King of the chimera ants after all, if you're worthy of being my husband..." Pitou trailed of with a cat-like smirk.

"I see...well, in any case are you ready?" Gon asked for confirmation.

"Yes, but I don't see the point anymore, your aura is only on par with the foolish old man that tried to take on the former King, you won't be able to even scratch me..."

**"Janken: Scissor!" **Gon whisperd, using Gyo to channel a hefty amount of nen into his right fist before releasing it in the form of a lazor projectile from his index and middle finger, all of this happening in **less **than a split second, so much so that Gon had already lauched his attack by the time that Neferpitou saw the body and hand movement that Gon usually adopted when he he prepares his janken. Luckily for Neferpitou, her insane speed, instincts, and reflexes enabled her to dodge the attack at the very last second, otherwise she would have had a third hole punctured through her nose.

_'Amazing! She actually dodged it!' _Gon thought, eyes widening slightly in surprise, as Neferpitou appeared right behind him, claws put together one on top of the other as she sprang at Gon like a topedo, preparing to imbed her sharp claws right into his cerebellum. However, much to her surprise, Gon ducked under her attack at the very last second as she flew over his head, leaving her vulnerbale for the few split seconds that she was airborn as Gon prepared another janken attack.

**"Janken: Paper!" **Gon whispered, once again, Neferpitou unable to follow his hand movement as the attack was already launched by the time she saw his hand movements, a time dilation effect caused by Gon's speed of janken execution, this time using a big, ferocious, and wide ranged gold coloured aura projectile at Nerferpitou, one that was not only undodgeable because of the fact that she was airborn but also because of just how fast it moved and how much wide of a range it covered, the projectile destroying everything in it's path as it travelled along the street.

To say Gon was surprised to see Neferpitou once again attacking him from behind would have been an understatement, however, his surprise was perhaps nothing compared to what it would have been had he not had a three sixty degree line of vision, as Gon was able to see the decapited atmosphere behind Pitou, realising that she had teleported herself with the technique she used when she and her subjects arrived. In that split second, Gon was able to rationalise and interprete the situation accurately, realising that Neferpitou would not fall for the same trick again and that he would therefore have to use a different plan to deal with her sneak attack.

_**"Jyuken Style: 256 Palms!" **_Gon thought as he prepared himself to end the spar, aiming to seal away all of Neferpitou's aura nodes in order to claim the victory, once again Neferpitou unable to follow his preparatory body movements as he adopted the 256 palms stance before launching his barrage of attacks. However, Neferpitou, having been using gyo since Gon's first attack was able to see at least the high concentration of aura on each of Gon's palms, and that the aura had a strange feel and substance to it, that it was different from normal aura because Gon was probably using a transmuter ability. Because of this, Neferpitou herself focussed large deposits of aura on each of her limbs as she prepared for Gon's barrage, the duo moving at completely unreadable speeds for the average or even way above average nen user, Gon and Neferpitou matching each other blow by blow as Pitou tried to attack Gon from different angles while Gon would turn, swing, swivel, block, and attack, and counter attack in turn. The whole time Pitou was doing the most movement as she attacked from different angles whereas Gon was mostly stationery, using his feet only for small movements required to turn and swivel when neccassary.

'32...64...128...192...Kuso, she's not letting up!' A worried Gon Freecs thought, realising that his limit when using this technique was 256 hits and that Pitou would finish him off when they reached that mark,

_'I guess I have no choice!' _Gon thought as they reached the 256 hit mark.

**"Rotation!" **Gon exclaimed, spinning around at a remarkable speed as a humungus gold coloured nen barrier emmited from his body, the nen barrier using the force of it's twister like properties to blast Neferpitou away, the cat-like chimera ant's body flying through building after building after car after tree and everything solid that one could find in a city before crashing into the ground, her body digging a long and deep trench into the earth.

_'That was close! I would have lost my head if I had been half a split second late.' _Gon thought with a sigh of relief.

_'Kuso! That actually hurt quite a bit! The difference in nen is unsurmountable, but he makes up for it with ridiculously convenient and powerful hatsu. He must have spent a lot of time training and meditating to have come up with such simple and yet incredible abilities.' _Pitou thought as she jumped out of the trench she had made, using her space assassination technique to teleport herself back to the battleground, a safe distance away from the unpredictable Gon.

"That was quite impressive, your majesty. Unbelievable and impressive too, to think that your movements when you execute janken would be so fast that your attack would already be upon me by the time I saw your preparatory movements, just like Isaac Netero. However, I find it hard to believe that you could have reached his level in the space of eight months. I figured it must have taken him over a decade to get to that level, and I figured a once in a million years talent like you would take maybe five years to do it. But here you are, in eight months only. That's amazing, for a human that is." Pitou said in what was meant to be a compliment.

"Thanks, I guess." Gon replied casually.

"Even more impressive is that you have more than one hatsu, once again I couldn't follow your preparation movements before you used that...what was it...hmmmm...1...2...256...Yeah that's it. 256 arm movements at the speed of light, figuratively and relatively speaking of course. It seems like that number was your limit and the rotation thingy of yours was defensive/counter attacking manuever used to make provision for that split second of vulnerability post the 256 shots." Pitou continued, a finger on her lips and her eyes facing the sky in a thoughtful expression as she recapped the events of the battle.

"Hmmm...you know, I remember your first attack was scissors. But I did my research on your abilities and I had learned that scissors was a transmuter ability that is utilised by the extention of nen from the index and middle finger and given the properties of a very sharp sword. However, the scissor you used on me was actually an emitter ability, utilising a nen projectile that has been compressed and expelled in the form of a lazor beam. It seems like this janken is far more complex and far more versatile then I ever could have imagined." Pitou said with and excited and what was that mixed in her expression...pride?

_'It seems my abilities have left her quite stunned. She clearly came here with intel from our last battle and what she must have gathered in the time that she's been alive, so she didn't expect half of the stuff that I did. Now would be a perfect chance to attack and keep her on the defensive, however, there's no point in doing that right now, I've already won.' _Gon thought triumphantly.

"There's one thing that's concerning me the most though, that is, do you have eyes on your back? No, scratch that, I already confrimed that you don't actually have eyes on your back. But how did you perfectly anticipate my blindspot sneak attacks then? Even if you had used en to detect me, you still need to see the attack in order to perfectly anticipate it." Neferpitou thought out loud.

_'I see. So the first attack was a genuine sneak attack, but the second one was not genuine, but was rather an attempt to determine if I had another eye behind my head or not. And then, when she confirmed that I in fact didn't have one, she executed that long barrage of attacks, in which she was constantly trying to catch me from my blind spot in order to try and figure out how I was anticipating her attacks. This is what I admired about her even when I hated her for killing Kite, she's not just about the brawn, but uses everything in her disposal, including and especially her brain.' _Gon thought confidently.

"Aaaah! I finally get it now! That hatsu you have around your eyes, that's the secret to all of this. It seems too farfetched to be true, but it is the only conclusion I can come to in light of the situation. King Gon, you have a three sixty degree field of vision don't you?" Neferpitou asked retorically, causing everyone who was watching, including all seven billion of the rest of the world, to gasp in surprise.

"Amazing!" Gon said with a round of applaus, Pitou quirking an eyebrow in curiosity, wondering why Gon was acting strange at the moment, nevermind how strange she was **always **acting.

"You have a brilliant mind, my lady. That was a very interesting and indeed accurate analysis. You're not only stronger than the former king, but you're also on par with him in terms of intellect, possibly superior in that aspect as well. And the fact that you were able to dodge and react to all of my attacks, rotation aside, without using terpsichora is a true testament to your ability, strength, and finesse in battle. However, having said all of that, I cannot in my right mind allow any more of neither mine or your abilities to be revealed to the whole world much less a single potential enemy. You got what you wanted, and my people were able to see just how powerful and capable a king they have. There's no longer a need for us to fight." Gon said passively.

"No way! I'm still having fun, and there needs to be a winner before a spar can be concluded." Neferpitou whined childishly.

"I'm sorry but isn't that blood dripping from your left cheek? Surely you haven't forgotten your own rules have you? After all, aren't you the one that said you'd award me the victory if I made even a scratch on you?" Gon asked with a sinister smirk, causing Pitou's eyes to widen in sudden realisation, her right hand reflexively brushing against the gash on her left cheek as she scooped some of the blood onto her hand.

_'I did say that didn't I? Damn, I guess I lost then...' _Pitou trailed off, not knowing whether to be happy that Gon had proved himself to have even more potential than she ever imagined or whether to be pissed off that she had actually lost, after all, she honestly didn't think he could pull it off nor did she expect him to really, actually, she'd intended to make him realise his weaknesses and limitations as a human so that he would be easier to convince about going through the chimera ant transformation ritual.

"That cut is from the very first attack I executed against you, the janken scissors projectile unit. In other words, you lost this battle before it even began." Gon gloated, causing Pitou's eyes to grow so big that Gon wondered if they would pop out of her head at this rate.

_'She's clearly miles ahead of me as I am, the fact that she didn't even bother to use terpsichora is a testament to that. However, that is also the reason she lost to me so easily. Setting a ridiculous rule like I'll give you the win if you even scratch me and then not using her main offensive hatsu and expecting to win was a bit too arrogant of her. In the end, she only served to embarass herself in front of 7 billion people. Pitou, now you know who will be the one wearing the pants in this relationship!' _

End Of Chapter

Wow what a long chapter written in one day. Close to nineteen thousand words, damn! Anyway yeah stole some Naruto there with Kabuto being one of Gon's generals and Gon using hyuga techniques as part of his many enhancement hatsus.

I know I'll probably get bashing for Gon being able to replicate Netero's time dilation speed with Netero praying to God and then attacking in a split second and Gon chargin janken and adopting 'hyuga' stances in the same manner without going through the ten year training.

But all of you must remember that Gon has been doing all sorts of nen training with his shadow clones, which gives him a cumulative experience and knowledge feedback. And all this time his main body, or original body has been focussed soley on his physical excecises this whole time. How many nen users can afford to completely 'ignore' nen training and focus soley on physical development for eight months straight?

Furthermore, I'm not sure if I already mentioned this in any of the two chapters, but some of Gon's clones have worked on healing techniques using the transmuter and especially emitter type abilities. So Gon would have further increased his development because his clones would have given him a quick recovery rate with their healing techniques.

Anyway I had an argument the other day and it seemed like the person didn't understand exactly how janken works, I was bashed alot and called stupid, but ya he clearly didn't understand janken. So I'll explain in case there is someone else who doesn't.

Janken is Gon's hatsu and even though Gon is an enhancer, he still has eighty percent affinity for emitter and transmuter abilities. With Janken, only rock is enhancer type hatsu, scissors is transmuter and paper is emitter, hence why he uses rock more often since it is supposedly the strongest because of his one hundred percent affinity for enhancer type hatsu (personally I think Scissor is far more deadly and it covers a wider range of attack than rock, but oh well).

Anyway ya things are heating up with Ging planning to hunt his own son, that crazy son of a bitch! It also seems like Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua are underestimating Gon's intellect, well I guess they can't be blamed because they know nothing about the shadow clone technique.

Oh ya used some Yu Yu Hakusho characterd too yeah. Toguro, Suzaku, Hiei, and Koto (referee and commentator at the dark tournament).

Thanks for reading guys, I think pairing will be Gon/Neferpitou/Palm and possibly Mito,Bat and Koto, that is if it will be harem. If not then it will be Gon and Neferpitou obiously.


End file.
